


despised-loved

by Hana_Yoru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Gen, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Timoteo | Vongola Nono's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Yoru/pseuds/Hana_Yoru
Summary: Is the Vongola Tenth blind?The young brunette, destined to be chosen as the next Vongola kingpin, was left blind after a prank gone wrong by his abusers.Now Reborn not only deal with a dame-student, but with a visually impaired boy.How far can this Mafioso go?
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Despised

The Sawada family was small, but united. Even though her father went somewhere far away and left them alone, Nana tried to keep that affection on her only son: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He was a bit clumsy and slow to understand topics, she refused to accept that that is why her son suffered from bullying at school and that is why every time he came with blows and gave her any excuse, she believed it.  
She wanted to convince herself that it was not a mistake to abandon him too, she tried every day to find good qualities in the chestnut.

**"See you later, Dame-tsuna,"** they said cynically, **"Be careful on the way."**

**"We hope you don't miss tomorrow"** she said ending with a rude pat on the back of her.

That day she was over, like any bad day in Tsuna's life, he came home with a few bruises on his stomach and cheekbones; he didn't bother him so much, he was more than grateful because they weren't so hard on him today, but it was strange.  
At a slow pace and looking in all directions when crossing the street, so as not to be the victim of a car accident, the honey-eyed boy wanted to get home early, since his only family seeing his smile at least made him feel less miserable .

And it turned out to be, some guys in order to make a practical joke, they caught him off guard and pushed in the middle of the street, that despite the red light there a medium car passed too fast and thus impacted on the oji's slim body -honey.  
Luckily for him or his curse, he did not die, but did result in some fractures and total blindness.

A week later, the announcement that a young man of just 15 years had suffered a serious accident, had already spread throughout the institute; Some only laughed at his misfortune, others did not care and a few felt pity. He was lying down and still dozing in that white hospital room, with the machine beeping, but still the brunette was still unconscious. Nana a little worried, she was with her son the first day, but after hearing the diagnosis, just thinking that he had lost all light in those honey eyes and that from now on her son would be even more useless and teased, then she decided once and for all to abandon him to his fate.

A few days later, he opened her pretty eyes, expecting to see the light of day or if he wants the stars of night, but there was nothing ... just darkness. And anxiously, he groped his eyes to verify if he had truly opened them and it was like that, he blinked and blinked and she still saw no light, now he was afraid.

**"M-mom? ... Mom!" I-I can't see anything! What's going on?! I can not see! I can not see! Mom, help!** -  
Scared, he screamed in despair and groped around him, running into a vase and he ended up throwing it away.  
He made a fuss and drew the attention of the nurses nearby, they asked him to calm down because he was hurting himself.

All that sudden movement and his desperate voice for help were affected and in the end he just kept crying a sea of tears, while the doctors administered a tranquilizer and his vital signs were checked.

**"Young man Tsunayoshi, it is a miracle that he is still alive, it was a great speed with which he was hit, fortunately at that moment a person called the ambulance immediately"**

**"W-why can't I see anything?"** He kept running his slender fingers over his face, repeatedly opening and closing his eyelids. **"Is my mom here?"**

Some nurses who were assisting there heard that boy's misfortune. Blind, with fractures and worst of all, without any family member who was there to at least give him company; I felt sorry, the boy had not been visited by his mother for two weeks, they did not want to believe that he was so inhuman.

**"We already called her, she will come to see you shortly"** the man in a robe sweetened the words and then he started to leave that room.

**"Will I be able to regain my sight?"** I ask hopefully.

**"Sorry young man, we did what we could"** said those words, he came out and left him alone.

More tears fell, more heartbreaking wails were heard in the corridors outside. The young nurses lamented his state, his misfortune and bad luck, that apart from suffering from that accident he was also a boxing bag in high school, the simple bruises showed it.

[◍ ◍ ◍]

On the outskirts of an airport, a man of elegant bearing, dressed in a black suit and a fedora that covered his jet-black hair, was with a small suitcase and his cell phone, looking for the exact address where he had to go.

Nono Vongola, had sent Reborn on a mission to meet his grandson, the only living heir to be the tenth Vongola, however he had tried for a few days to fulfill that mission to finish some last business, so after two weeks he was there , in Japan.

Now he was home, locked in his room and lying on the floor after trying to find his way to the bathroom; Before losing his sight he tripped over anything and it didn't affect him, but now he was different, he felt lifeless and purposeless. He had wanted to find his way to his bedroom window and jump in from there, but it would only get worse because it was only the first floor so he just gave up. He had been locked up in his house for weeks, maybe a month already ... he had no perception of time either, Nana only came to his room to encourage him to go to the dining room or eat even a portion of what she had prepared, she was the only one still it was still there.

However, that changed not long after, Nana Sawada was already tired, she was lost with the matter of finding a way to take her only child ahead of her; his wounds and broken bones had healed, but his blindness stayed and he would never go away. A week after Tsuna was discharged and being forced to help his son get used to his new condition, she was already fed up, she lost the little affection she had for his son so she decided to leave him without him knew.

**"Tsuna, I'll go out to buy some things for dinner, I'll be back in a while"** she said goodbye without remorse, carrying a small suitcase with personal things and left the brunette on a sofa in that small room.

Taking advantage of his condition, she left and she never came back, she left the honey-eye waiting for hours with the only company of the sound of the hands. He already knew it, it was strange that his mother left him and when she left she would lock it, as if there were no one; so she left him alone and locked up with a blind young man and he just got used to it.  
He now he had curled up in that room, trying to stop him tears again and clutching him stomach so that he was not more hungry than he was; he felt terrible, for the fact that his mother had endured so much time of how useless he was, he was hated, that is why he suffered from that accident to die of hunger, he was convinced that his life was no longer worth it so he would not even try to get standing up to look for some food.

The hours passed and he got late, he did not know how long, he only knew that he could already feel the cold outside running through the open windows. He blinked once more and he let himself drift back into a dream.  
One where his life was wonderful, where he made no mistakes and everyone loved them, where his father was from the beginning and where his family would have another little brother; I dreamed that a better future awaited that brother than his, that he would be even more loved than Tsuna ... he wanted him so much, he wanted to be replaced by someone else.

Meanwhile at school, the rumors of why the brown-haired boy no longer showed up spread; Since he had moved house until supposedly if he had died in that accident, and as the rumors came, they also vanished very quickly, after a month no one remembered that useless brunette who delayed class ... not anymore.

And during that time, it had also been very difficult for the brunette, since even though his body said "Enough, I don't want to live" his mind still struggled not to let himself die that easy. He lifted it with little energy, and stumbled he learned to identify some utensils in the kitchen.  
That time, it was horrible, to find out that his own mother had accidentally left a knife as the only utensil outside, within reach so that if Tsuna surrendered, he would stab himself and end his life, and yes ... it sounded tempting in your moment.

Days he had to get used to colliding with objects, losing the slippers that he brought, throwing objects because of his clumsiness and remembering the location of the shelves where simple foods were. The brunette knew, it was useless to even think that he could learn to cook, eating fruits and cereal was enough for him, and after a month that was all over ... he curled up on that sofa again.  
He had gotten used to the cold, he was never encouraged to go up to the first floor to explore it and identify the rooms, just those rooms were enough for him; and it is that he had also developed fear, fear that in the dark and small room where he used to sleep, his mother would wait for him to throw him once and for all.

That darkness, with which he was forced to live, felt more like an infinite tunnel of complete darkness. He also felt that at some point he would fall into an endless pit; He even feared that his abusers were waiting for him in that room and would take away the only thing he had left ... his mobility, and thus he would end his life. Disabled

Having explored the school from head to toe, asking all the students if they knew of Sawada Tsunayoshi's existence, they all denied ... because it was not important to mention her sudden appearance from that institute. Reborn came to think that they had given him the wrong information, he was angry at the indifference of the director and the teachers to the life of that boy, something was not right.

On the way to that house, it seemed abandoned, it even had traces of a previously torn sign that seemed to say "House for sale"  
Because they have removed it, if it is not even inhabited by anyone?  
There are no lights on, everything is silent, something was not right.

He knocked on the door of the neighbors of said house, they opened almost immediately and the woman who was attending smiled coquettishly.

**"Oh my ... what do you want, sir?"**

**“I just want to ask… who lives in that residence now?”** I point to the dull blue house.

**"Nobody, it was empty two months ago and nobody wants to buy it because you must from time to time you hear things falling and someone screaming, but whatever it is, why don't you stop for a drink?"** She offered.

**"No, thanks, that was all,"** he finished, moving away from the place and started walking again in the direction of the residence that now claimed to be _"haunted"._  
The lady only went back into her house, before seeing the horrible spirit that she could be dwelling there.

The jet knocked on the door and got no response.

The brunette ignored the call, after all ... Who could be looking for someone invalid like him?

The killer turned the knob, to check if it was open. Sure enough he was and he just proceeded to open and close immediately after being completely inside.

The dark-haired man, on the other hand, continued to lie on the sofa, indifferent to the intruder who wandered through his house, surely another criminal who came to steal thinking it was an empty home. Many times it had happened before and struggling only made things worse, one of those struggling times was that the lock was loose.

Destruction. Utensils dropped everywhere, food thrown away and broken and sharp objects thrown everywhere, there was also a little blood on the table. He advanced, later he saw pieces of cloth and papers thrown away, he became curious because those things were not evidence of inhabiting spirits.  
Later, he saw a light on on the first floor, apparently it came from a room, so he started to go up when suddenly he heard someone's peaceful breathing and it was coming from the living room.

He looked with horror at a malnourished, dirty and injured brunette, dozing like nothing in that chair. Apparently a boy from the street had sneaked into this house and named himself the owner of it, he believed.

**“What are you going to do to me?”** He asked in a soft, weak voice.

**"Nothing brat, just don't go into any abandoned house you see next time."**

**"Ah ... sorry,"** he murmured, the movement of her small mouth made strands of long hair fall down and cover him eyes. **"And what do you need from here, sir?"**

**"Nothing ... I just want to know what the hell happened here"** a little tired, that from the beginning he just turned to the information he had about the Sawadas **"And what happened to the family that lived here"**

**"There was never such a family,"** he said with a sad tone, he hated that word _"family"_  
Because to begin with there was never a _"dad"_ and there was never a "parental love" so the Sawada family never existed

**"What are you talking about, boy?"** Better get up from there and explain yourself better! **”With one of his long legs, he moved the brunette's slim body to fall to the ground. "Tell me how much you know about the Sawada"**

**"Well, the father wen** **t away, the mother went away and the son ... he died,"** he spoke reluctantly, not wanting to adjust to the position of how he ended up falling.

**"What did you need them for, sir?"**

**"That must be impossible, if even a member of that family had died, I would have received an alert. You're lying kid! What do you know about Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

**"What are you looking for, sir? He is useless, useless, clumsy and blind… What does he need him for? "** Now he was angry, because he was not telling her his true intentions.

**"Blind? That must also be a mistake, I never knew of an accident recently"** he played with his pistol in hand, while with the other he placed it on his chin.

**"It's true ... I never lie."** At that moment, he just sat on the ground and wherever the intruder was, Tsuna opened his useless honey eyes.

Sawada Tsunayoshi? It couldn't be that 15-year-old brat, who was a candidate for Tenth Vongola. Just looking at him amused him, with those torn, dirty clothes, his clavicle bones sticking out and that condition that made him useless: blindness.

**"So blind"** Reborn took steps towards the chestnut tree, to be able to lift him up and see him better, but he backed away a bit.

**"And what will you do now? Get me out of here?" Well then ... I'll go "** Tsuna began to lean on the sofa, to get up and thus leave that place that now could not be called his home.

**"I will make you the Tenth Vongola, I care little about your disability and also if you agree to do it or not, you will do it because I am your Tutor" -**


	2. fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn will try to make Tsuna get up and eat something, because wanting to end his useless life, he stopped eating for a long time

The murderer scaled from afar, the expressionless demeanor of the brunette; while he fixed the mess in the kitchen that the same boy present had caused. He didn't blame him, apparently his body refused to let him die and in previous weeks he had scouted the kitchen for food.

In that attempt, things fell and broke, the brunette had the odd wound caused by sharp objects that would turn his skin red. His anorexic body wouldn't take it anymore, he would collapse if he continued to ignore that call of his body to eat food, soon he couldn't even support himself. Then Reborn, being trapped in such a situation, did not even know how to begin to change the pathetic life of his student.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable, as that strange man came, invaded and interrupted his attempt to die alone, lying that he would start to fill up with good people around him and he was honestly tired. Since, as long as he can remember, his mother pronounced them to distract him from the first abuses that he began to receive; which at that time were nothing more than nicknames and jokes that every 6-year-old did.

Oh ~ since at that time he really believed those words, because they came from the woman who gave him life and trusted him, I don't expect him to be the first to renounce him own advice.  
Now his mom was gone and any word of encouragement sounded empty.

  
Then, when he finished doing that cleaning task, Reborn approached cautiously, like the habit he formed after years of being a hitman; however on the way back to the living room, as the most did not seem to tilt his head, to sharpen his hearing and count his steps. He was cunning, with that he could start something.

  
**"Come on brat, it's still early and you have to change those rags,"** his cold and firm voice echoed in the brunette's eardrums.

  
**"Why are you doing all this?"** He asked in an annoyed tone. " **I don't need a stranger to come and tell me out of nowhere that he's going to change or waste life, no grace,"** he said and made a face, hugging himself, fearing that this man would respond with one blow or another. scolding.

But it was not like that. The murderer took him by his thin arm and after getting up he carried him like a sack, to lift him and put him in the bathtub that was in his respective room. Tsuna trembled at this, kicking him to stop and not leading him to that room that brought him fear.

  
**"Please no! Leave me, leave me!"** He begged him quietly, from the little use of his vocal cords.

Reborn from his side didn't stop, but was surprised by the sudden fuss the boy made. He was surprised to learn that he could raise his voice higher, but winced because he wanted to imagine why.

Tsuna did not give up, despite his thin arms, he hit the back of the stranger who dared to force him to go to that room even more closed and dark. He soon he could not stop the anger mixed with fear and the tears began to flow. Then the killer stopped when the blows to his back also stopped. I accommodate him sitting on his respective bed and I see how his weak body trembled now curled up.

  
_Strange,_ he thought. _" Why?"_ He wondered in annoyance inside his being.

He continued to listen to the boy's weak sobs and sat down next to him. The brunette felt the mattress sag and soon reacted to where he was.  
So he trembling rejoined and was ready to leave his room clinging to the furniture they found there, because the voices in his head began to torment him.

In the darkness of his eyes, he saw illusions of his companions who wanted to lure him into an endless fall. Or his mother smirking hypocritically as she reached out to lead him into a night room and was full of eyes staring at him.  
His fragile mind would not bear it then and Tsuna would fall to his knees, taking his head to repeat the only words that sounded coherent to him.

_"This will end soon, soon"_

  
The Hitman pulled him back, but this time toward his chest. I hug him like a child as young as 8 years old. And yes, he was aware of what he did and did, something that he did not imagine with the dead feelings that, due to so many assassination missions, he finds himself vanished. The brunette at first struggled, he hated the sudden contact, he hated that someone else touched him, because he felt disgusted when he felt his hands on his body, he felt impure. Then his anxiety lessened and his previously agitated calmed down.

The tears were rinsed away and the fluids from his nose wiped away. The jet stroked the head of his student while he searched for some suitable word to continue, because he would not apologize, after all that was his job.

" **Boy, I just want you to stop looking weak, I'll make you strong, because then nothing else will hurt you."**

**"I did not ask to be weak, I do not ask to be strong alone ... I only ask to cease to exist, because I no longer serve in this state, my eyes no longer see the light, my feet stumble senselessly and my bones are dry, so. .. please** " whisper tired of all that situation.

" **No, you're right, you didn't ask, but they called me for that, so let me introduce myself."** The boy walked away, but the jet didn't stop stroking his tousled hair. **"I am Reborn, an assassin who I will dedicate myself to make you strong, but now it will be my decision**

  
" **Will you do it to turn me into a mobster?"** He kept doubting every word this man said.

**"No, I will make you strong because I will not let you see you trampled on again, brat"** he said annoyed and irritated for not having presented himself with greater kindness before. Anyway, his personality was never like this, but he could try a little to see the state of the boy that he now had to try.

He smiled after seeing how the chestnut's tension was going to declare his intentions, then Tsuna rejoined, silently assimilated the situation and sighed, he decided that it was not so bad after all, he did not see why not to try and if in the end it was just one more illusion, then his life would end.

Reborn did nothing, but he watched as the brunette himself decided to start undressing, first taking off his shirt-which already looked like an old rag-discovering what he had yet to confirm. His ribs protruded sickly, his clavicles seemed like thin sticks as they passed through his body and his skin adorned with brown spots of old bruises that never faded.

It was a sight that could well be overlooked, he had already seen lifeless bodies with worse injuries before, but this was a body still alive and with hopes for something better. The killer frowned under his felt hat, ultimately having to help his student drag the blouse over her head and finally free him. Tsuna for the part of him just waited silently, fearing a diagnosis of "impossible recovery", he longed to hear a "there is no remedy", but he wouldn't say it, not in front of his self-proclaimed guardian.

  
**"... Yes Nono, it's fine, I'll inform you of more details in the future, see you later"** he hung up and the black-haired man only heard that brief goodbye.

Wait ... Well? He's fine?

He slid his slender fingers over her ribs, him elbow joints and shoulder blades sticking out, thinking: Has this found a solution?

He chuckled softly and his guardian looked at him. The condition he had was not a case for laughing or rejoicing that he didn't have any muscle or a bit of fat covering the fragile bones, but then he just proved that Tsuna neither appreciated nor cared what would happen to him. he. It hurt, another feeling of discomfort shot through his heart, in the end he sighed tiredly and said.

  
**"It's okay if you take a bath now, why didn't you ever try to go back to your room?"** I ask, thinking of the possible answer.

**"To later go back down to eat something? No thanks"** so he left to evade the question with another question, that he also didn't make sense to say that he would eat food, but he let it pass. For today, he had already let a lot of things go by.

**"Well, now that you're here, go and take a shower, if you need me I'll be here,"** he said as he patiently moved the brunette to the bathroom, again noting the trembling in her body.

he stroked his back to reassure him not to let that attack from before repeat itself.

  
**"Be honest and call when you need help,"** he insisted again.

  
**"I'll need help with everything,"** he said in a whisper that Reborn could hear, but he didn't complain or snort wearily, he just agreed to the request.

  
From undressing him to lathering his fragile body, he did it with juice, pampering and delicacy, as if it were a piece of glass. And it still felt like a joke in bad taste, that a 15-year-old boy was in such deplorable conditions, it was then that he asked himself: What was he doing while on the other side of the world this boy was being mistreated?

He soon finished that activity, somewhat awkward. Reborn left the brunette's clothes next to the bed where he also left him sitting and left the room, he had wet his suit, everything and also wanted to change, he was not going to get sick just when the child he has to take care of. he has difficulties; So the suitcase he brought was brought upstairs and installed in a room next to the chestnut tree. Fortunately, the doors were closed so it would not be difficult to go from one place to another, although he also debated whether he should sleep in the empty room in front, to monitor the brunette's behavior in more detail, forcing him to always have his door open.

He decided to sleep in the front room, so when he entered and left the suitcase in one corner, he saw the drawers and drawers between open, one after another, without worrying about leaving a mess; With what he observed, he could intuit that this was the child's mother's room, that she left traces that she fled as fast as she could from that house.

Anyway, he didn't expect the woman to come back so he put her leftover clothes in black garbage bags to dispose of. Blouses and pants that he understood because she left behind, torn and some frayed, what he could not understand is why he left that particular blouse.

_You are my everything_ It was written in perfect, beautiful calligraphy, with details of colorful flower embroidery; In conclusion, a blouse in a good condition. That was folded and returned to the drawer, then he would ask the origin of that.  
Then Reborn will continue to vacate the closet and dresser, but suddenly he heard a noise coming from the brunette's room. He reacted instantly and entered pushing the door and thus see the origin of the commotion.

It was just Tsuna lying near his bedside table and already with his clothes on, he thought that he wanted to explore his room by himself, he wanted to get used to it. But then the sound of a complaint coming from the brunette's lips, moved him to help him.

Again he was crying, he felt stupid because he could not control his emotions, he had to punish himself again by not eating even leftovers, that was his way of understanding that if he kept crying he would never be strong and then they would never stop seeing him as white easy to be disturbed.  
Ah ~ how he disowned himself.

  
Now Reborn did not understand why those tears, he saw the attempt of the brunette not to be heard, but it was useless. He carried him back to bed, but he pushed him stopping his action.

  
**"I-I'm done, l-let's go downstairs,"** he sensed the discomfort in that tone of voice. He didn't say anything and again I ignored him.

  
He mentally wrote down all the things that in the future he had to find out, either by asking questions or researching at school.  
For now he had to move on to the next little step:

Food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm bad at this update, I just hope you like it  
> Thank you!


	3. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is still not convinced that he can be saved by this man.

There are so many things he does not know and it bothers him the slow process that this will take, so that the brown confided all his fears and traumas. He could already witness a little of the anger and melancholy of this one, who always went to such an extreme and ended up shedding tears, that was also something he wanted to change.

Not only because a mafia boss should learn not to show his emotions easily, but also because it bothered him to see how that face would wear out more and then there would be nothing left of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

  
That same day, in the afternoon, he decided to ask that question. 

  
**"When was the last time you ate"** he questioned while the brown was sitting on a chair in that small dining room, he lowered his gaze and let his long bangs cover his eyes.

  
**"What was the last thing you ate?"** he changed the question and again waited.

  
**"I don't remember, maybe just water or leftovers How should I know? I can't see what I eat, it doesn't matter"** he shifted uncomfortably feeling the annoyed look of his guardian.

  
And it bothered Reborn that he would talk about himself like that. It was something he hoped to take away primarily.

  
**"Well, whatever, you'll start eating more than _leftovers_** _"_ he noted his student's grimace. " **Anything you want to try for now?"**

  
He asked that question and immediately the pit of his stomach responded with nausea. It wasn't that he didn't want food, it was just that he immediately felt it so heavy that he couldn't bear it inside his organism and ended up vomiting it, of course Reborn didn't know and shouldn't have known that.   
He sighed exhausted with all this, he wasn't quite used to this killer prowling around his house.

**"Omelette's good enough for me"** he shrugged. Doubting his decision.

The Hitman started with that, but he planned to add something else to it. As an independent person he had learned to prepare his own food, so this was just like one of those many breakfasts, with the difference that he would be preparing for someone else.  
He poured him warm milk in the meantime and for him, coffee. Tsuna received it with a slight smile and drank it a little at a time, feeling the liquid scrape and then soothe his dry throat, he felt it warm.

He finished his task and placed on the table the plate of each one, he left the spoon near the brunette's hand and in the first instance he wanted to see how the latter began to eat by himself. He should be used to it by now, since his mother spent enough time with him after leaving the hospital before deciding to leave. By the way, he still had to know the hospital and medical records where the brown-haired man attended, he had to know the conditions in which he arrived at the place.

While he was deep in his thoughts, he did not notice how difficult it was for the boy to pass the food, each time a grimace of displeasure was drawn; it was not because of the bad taste, it was his own body that did not identify that taste, he did not identify that it was even food.He regretted it, maybe he should have given him food intravenously and once he was used to it, he would start with the rest.  
He regretted it, maybe he should have given him food intravenously and once he was used to it, he would start with the rest.

He was not a doctor, he never cared for others, even now, it was his first time being a tutor he had to see so much for his student. 

**"Leave it and just drink the milk"** he said pushing away the plate that wasn't even half full.

" **I...I'm sorry, I really tried"** he dropped the silverware and touched the sunken abdomen he had.

  
**"Forget it, I'll just give you fruit for now"** she let her hat rest on the table and looked at him, he had that sad look on his face again.

Tsuna did not want to waste the efforts that a stranger was doing for him, he did not deserve it, that's why he wanted to be alone because this way no one has to complain for not reaching his expectations. He tried hard to chew and swallow the food, but his body was taking it as a foreign agent and he already had the nausea in the pit of his stomach, ready to expel anything. Now he felt pathetic, he was hating himself even more.

What a boss he would be, surely with the first contact he had with this supposed family he would form, they would ignore him for looking pathetic; crying and falling down senselessly, that's something they would feel sorry for.

  
So he reluctantly ate that little plate of fruit, it seemed soft to his palate and sweet. This time he did not resist and could easily pass the food, he smiled slightly and continued to savor each bite. Reborn noticed that and as he had already finished his respective breakfast he got up and picked up, he made a mental list of what he would need to do next, since the little food that was in the refrigerator, was spoiled and everything that had to do with cereals and fruit, had been exhausted.

Now he had to play mom and do the shopping, just thinking about it seemed annoying, but he knew it was to his advantage. Then he would see if he would send someone else on that errand or go with the boy.  
Why with him? Well, it had to do with his pale skin that for quite some time had stopped getting sunlight and that's why a walk seemed important to him.

  
**"We'll go out, it's already past noon and you need food for more days, so we'll go together to buy it"** he said again looking at the chestnut sitting on the armchair where he found him.

**"I'll stay, I won't leave this place"** he said with such firmness that he didn't expect. **"Besides I don't think I'll hold, unless you want to carry me."**

**"Well, I won't be long,"** he said with a hint of annoyance, but he was right. Then he withdrew, mentally noting that he had to repair that lock as well.

Tsuna as he leaned back on the couch, triumphant that he didn't have to leave and for so many sounds at once that it stunned him. He had never understood that a visually impaired person developed his other senses, but now he saw that it was painful, painful not to be able to control which sounds he wanted to perceive and which others he did not. Including the overwhelming sound of passing cars, because he was still afraid of being involved in another accident.

This he did not plan to tell his tutor, he did not want to cause more trouble, his life was not worth so much for someone to make those responsible for that accident pay; besides, surely with the good murderer he was making himself say he should find out soon.

  
In the end he fell asleep waiting for Reborn's return, he regained the sleep he had lost for days, he felt at peace.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

Reborn then returned, it took longer than expected, but he was surprised to see his student asleep, a slight smile was drawn in the form of approval and then he began to put away the things he bought on the kitchen shelves.

Now what kept him busy was how to get started with the brunet's studies, he didn't know how long he has been absent from school, though surely long enough to already be taken as expelled or recursor for a year. It didn't matter for now, he would take care of helping him, teach him Braille language to read and if he needed to memorize certain exercises to learn algebra, then he would guide his hand on procedures previously solved in books and thus, hopefully he would learn to solve problems mentally, in the future.

Although he was going to extremes, for now with teaching him to read Braille, with patience; something that the brown's mother forgot to do, or perhaps he did it intentionally, not seeing a future for the young man. 

  
Then, taking advantage that Tsuna was asleep in the living room, he started to check his room in more detail, surely he had something that made him act like that, he did not know. Once inside, he could see so many things scattered everywhere, lump after lump, surely spiders were already living there. He snorted in annoyance, more cleaning work.

He started with the things out of place, picked up and threw away what looked like garbage, it was then when he was curious to find several balls of paper hidden in corners or simply thrown in his trash bin. He took them and unwrapped them, revealing the grotesque words written there; he guessed then that they were sheets torn from his notebook, notes that were written when Tsuna left the room or was distracted.  
Words threatening or insulting were the only thing that stood out, they seemed to be written with quite intention to hurt and make fun of him, and of course Tsuna couldn't help but read them, believe them and then throw them in the trash pretending that nothing happened.

Reborn frowned again, it was obvious that the brunet kept each thing said deep inside and believed them until he felt like that, garbage. That's why he cried, because everyone was right and if someone wanted to contradict the words of his abusers, then he was simply a new target of ridicule. No one stopped to help him because they were scared of those bullies. What kind of school had he entered?

  
Suddenly the sound of an object falling on the first floor made him come out of his trance and peek out to see what was going on.  
Tsuna was no longer on the couch, he probably fell silent while trying to find something in the kitchen, Reborn was planning to go downstairs anyway so he didn't care at that moment.

However, hearing some mumbling he decided to pay more attention.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

  
" **R-reborn?"** he called, groping the surface of the dining room table. His hands were shaking **"Y-you got here yet?"** he asked as he heard noise coming from upstairs. 

With trepidation he kept moving forward because in that coarse darkness he didn't know if everything was turning into a nightmare. He wanted to hear the killer's voice answering, because if not, the real darkness was consuming him again. That silent place, with no walls or floor to lean on, just an empty, dark room trapped him in anxiety and insecurities.

He still had much to learn.

**"So... It was all a dream?"** he finally said disappointed and was about to carefully walk back into the room. Reborn just watched the situation curiously without doing anything, he could easily see the boy's rapid heartbeat, marked by his thin build. It was obvious he was scared, but of what exactly?

The brunet stumbled in an attempt to return to the couch. Reborn for his part nimbly descended the stairs and took the boy to his chest. When he lifted his face, as always he kept his eyes closed, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out and a grimace of disgust was directed at him.

Tsuna tried to push him away, struggled again and moaned in helplessness.

  
**"Idiot"** he muttered **"I'm stupid to stay here, aren't I? Why so I would stop having these nightmares, why so I would stop thinking that my whole useless life can have hope.** "

**"Tsunayoshi..."**

  
**"Reborn why don't you just shoot me with that gun of yours, why don't you stop lying to yourself and go away ignoring the fact that you found me?"**

  
The jet interrupted him.

"And let the world continue to believe that a pathetic kid like you can't kick their asses? And let them believe that by leaving you blind, they made you incapable of living? If that's how you plan to die, then that means you need a new family to make you believe otherwise, you need a new purpose in your life, Tsuna!"

  
The brunet finally raised his gaze.

  
**"Before you say you don't need help anymore, that's not for you to say anymore, because now I'm the one who will take responsibility for you. Your mother is gone, stop fearing for her. Your abusers think you are dead, so they won't come back, however you will show those people that they were wrong to leave you."**

**"I don't think I'm enough, I won't accomplish all that you want me to be and yet...Why?** "

  
" **I told you. You have to kick those assholes' asses."**

  
**"And if I don't make it, will you abandon me?"**

  
**"On the contrary, you learn from your mistakes, kid. Your blindness isn't going to be a problem, because I'll bring out your skill even so, you'll have to prepare yourself.** "

  
Tsuna sighed exhausted, he had suffered from many emotions in a single day, his eyes were already irritated, but he simply couldn't change his habit of crying over everything, all the time. On the other hand he was relieved to hear those words, he hadn't met someone who would persist so much with not leaving him alone. Although he was fine with just that one person for now, he couldn't imagine being surrounded by more. The supposed family that he would form was sure that it would be a very heavy process, but he was curious to try, maybe once he met those people, he would find the new goal that Reborn told him to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking how the story is going?  
> originally this work is on wattpad, I just took the trouble to try to translate it,   
> because on the other platform it is in Spanish.  
> Thank you very much for your patience  
> I do what I can   
> I love you all!


	4. not everything is darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna will meet a person who could be his guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some parts where it is narrated from the perspective of Tsuna or Reborn. In those cases, at the beginning of the paragraph their names will be in square brackets.  
> I hope it is not confusing

Two weeks had passed since the jet had arrived as a stranger to the life of the brunet, but the truth was that they now had a slightly more pleasant relationship.

Reborn continued to look after his disciple's health, although his complexion was still weak and bony, his body was gradually accepting more food, he had no idea how they had progressed, but he was happy with the results of the brown.

Although, he still did not understand the fear that Tsuna had to enter his room, no matter how much he insisted he flatly refused, his skin bristled and his countenance lowered; so the solution he found was that he slept in his mother's room. The bed he had was big enough to fit two people, moreover Tsuna was thin and took up little space, but Reborn did not accept the idea of sharing more things and slept instead, in the brown's room.

  
However that did not last more than a few days, as he noticed that the boy did not sleep, he did not rest in its entirety by some nightmares that came to him. At the beginning, he only walked to the room and stroked his hair to calm him down, but as the same process was repeated up to three times the same night, he decided to stay and sleep next to him. 

It was weeks that he had to change old killer habits, he was dealing with a boy of low self-esteem after all and she could not take his fears and insecurities lightly. So he had to be patient and not let the thoughts about him being a _good-for-nothing_ continue to haunt his mind. 

That day they had made quite a bit of progress about the history of Vongola, the mafia he was heir to. He told him about the flames of will, that Tsuna had the flame of heaven and as heaven he had to have Guardians, who also had different flames.  
Soon those Guardians would become his family and protect him with their lives; the brunet upon hearing this protested again, they didn't want someone to give their valuable life in exchange for his pathetic life.

  
**"I don't need to, can't I just skip that step, Reborn?"**

  
" **Whether you want them to or not, they will have that level of loyalty to you, Tsuna"** he smirked as he saw his student again pouting.

  
**"But I don't need them to follow me, I won't be able to protect them if I myself can't...can't do anything"** Tsuna spoke as he held his thin hands over a Braille book.

  
**"Well, stop thinking about it now...why don't we take a break? We've been studying since early and it's almost past noon, so.... Something you want to eat?"** Reborn carefully pushed the book away from the table and closed it, the title of that book was about the history of Japan.

Days before they had already studied the other subjects, such as calligraphy, economics, accounting, physics, biology and for now he needed to help the brown with mathematics; and as he felt they would be extensive subjects, then he would do it another day more calmly. For now, the assassin would invite the brunette to eat something after so much effort, he wanted to get out of the routine and offer him something different from what he cooked, he had faith that Tsuna's organism could already support another kinds of meals.

  
**"In a book about economics, there came an article about a sushi stand and I...I'm curious to try sushi"** he shifted with a bit of embarrassment hoping he didn't choose something so stupid.

  
**"Fine, but you know that if at some point you can't eat anymore, don't push yourself, brat"** he tousled the brown's hair, a habit he had formed from living with him.

The brunet smiled in response and carefully stood up from the dining room chair where he was studying, not bothering to rearrange his hair, so they left the house together. They headed to the restaurant _Takesushi_ the closest to them, just a block ahead of them.

[ Tsuna ]

We were walking in silence, I could hear Reborn's breathing next to me, hear the hurried footsteps of people behind us; they pass by our side and look at us strangely, I carry my sighted cane even though I can actually _see_ , however it makes me uncomfortable to be seen and pitied by them. I can feel their stares 

It is true that I was blinded by that accident caused by my companions, since that day my way of seeing things around me has changed. I can see the shape of things through my hearing, for now it is nothing more than perceiving the heartbeat of the people around me, but I know I could see beyond that. Reborn is the one who said I could perfect my disability and for that small reason I feel somewhat anxious.

But little by little my hearing perceives noises, loud and soft sounds, although for now the loud sounds are the ones that have the most impact as they bounce off the surface which then allows me to see everything around me. Identify furniture, boxes, locate objects, even things inside a container.

Although I still can't _see_ this exactly, because there are times when the sounds become overwhelming, so many at once that they drive me crazy. So for now I just concentrate on perceiving the sound of people's hearts beating, for now that's the easiest thing for me.

  
Moments after walking some distance I could hear the heartbeats of the people inside that store; two families with children, an adult man as the store manager and... a teenager. That sound, it was peculiar, I could compare it with another heartbeat and they would be the same, but it had s _omething_ that made it different. So we walked in and after hearing his unmistakable voice, I realized it was a former schoolmate, the popular baseball kid from school. 

My legs trembled, I didn't want him to recognize me, to look at me with derision and alert my abusers that he had found me and I was still alive.  
In that act, I unconsciously squeezed my tutor's arm, he looked at me and continued to advance inside the premises. I had already put away my cane, therefore no one inside the place seemed to look at me funny; I advanced along with Reborn avoiding falling with the fear I felt, I would only pretend that I don't know about the existence of that boy and I hope that with the bad reputation I had in high school, he wouldn't recognize me either.

  
Once we made our way to a table and sat down, I was still silent, but my breathing was labored, as I thought I had gotten used to being in the presence of more people again, but I see that no, I'm still not enough.

  
**"Now what is it, Tsunayoshi?"** the assassin called my name as he placed his fedora on the table, his hair moved with the wind and I could see that it was spiky.

Anyway, I just smiled evading my feeling of distress, just as Reborn had taught me to control my emotions and my gestures, but there were times I didn't know how, I still don't recognize myself.

**"You know we also do these sudden hikes to find your possible next guardians"** he said and I again felt uncomfortable. **"You have no choice, I want you to have more people to protect you and you to protect them."**

  
**"I really don't need it..."**

**"Hello Are you going to order,"** I was interrupted by the voice of that popular guy, Takeshi. **"We can bring you today's specialty."**

As he spoke I remained static, I waited for Reborn to respond and the boy to leave quickly, however he didn't and just looked at the situation with curiosity.

  
**"Oh, isn't it Tsuna?"** he then called me by that famous name as the whole Naminori High School knew me **"I heard you had an accident, but I couldn't believe it. I'm glad you're okay."**

Good? How could I be okay after being hit by a car? I was more broken than I was and I really felt that I wouldn't recover, I feel empty and lonely even if I have Reborn's company.

[ Reborn ] 

_"What kind of name was that, how did this guy know Tsuna, he seemed awkward in his presence, I guess he was from the high school he attended."_

**"Hmm? And who are you supposed to be?** " I asked irritated at being ignored.

Tsuna tugged on my shirt sleeve and I looked at him, he wanted to get out of that situation.

  
**"I'm sorry, I just don't remember your real name, all the guys in high school called you that, it's a pity"** he shrugged.

**"Y-you don't have to remember my name, it doesn't matter."**

**"Of course it matters"** he smiled broadly at Tsuna **"You were my classmate who suddenly disappeared."** Replied the boy, maintaining communication with Tsuna with no second intentions.

Tsuna sat up straight, his long bangs still covered his eyes, but a shy smile was drawn. It seemed that this boy had something special, while researching at school about Tsunayoshi's whereabouts, I noticed that he had certain qualities that made him a potential rain keeper.

  
A short while later, the boy brought us our order, Tsuna was only used to eating with cutlery, I had taught him in a way that had no failures and it worked well, since he could not see his hands , he did not seem to be afraid of failing, however now it was about using chopsticks to eat sushi and although he could ask for cutlery, he wanted to try.

**"Reborn, how do I hold them?"** he said after trying by himself for quite a while, it seemed tender those attempts and to tell the truth the way he was taking them wasn't that bad, just that his fingers weren't placed in the right spots for the chopsticks to close.

**"You're not doing so bad, just this finger...you have to place it this way"** I took his hand, as thin and slender as always, (maybe that was always his complexion) and so help him to take the chopsticks correctly.

  
The chestnut had a slight reaction to that, but then he let me continue, he seemed to have prepared himself for when I would touch his hand.

**"Thank you,** " he said. Finally I just moved his hand to meet the plate of sushi so he could start eating.

[ /////end of narrative///// ]

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

  
Days after that, the young jet-haired boy seemed to want to get back in touch with his former brown companion, since he had seen him once, alive and well, he wanted to know even more about what truly happened.

It wasn't that he suddenly took an interest in him, but for a long time, ever since he saw him being bullied, he wanted to do something, but he was always blocked by his baseball teammates or lost sight of him once they rang the starting bell. So now he felt bad, for not insisting on looking for him and wanting to be close to him, he felt the strange need to protect him, not as a friend, but as if he were a small animal.

  
And of course, this behavior did not go unnoticed by the Hitman, who had been watching him since that day of sushi. He could see him wandering the streets slowly and turning to all directions of the houses, to see if one of them said in a plaque the name of the Sawada residence, however what neither Reborn did not know nor had noticed, was that Nana Sawada, was in charge of removing that plate, because he did not want anyone to find his son, an abandoned child and thus begin investigations of why he was left.

  
Tsuna meanwhile, had started with his math classes, his tutor still did not introduce education concerning the mafia, he was still young to understand the underworld so he was still refusing to be the tenth Vongola. 

  
That afternoon, Reborn had to call his grandfather, who told him that he was responsible for the ninth generation Vongola (he was surprised to hear that) and also responsible for him being there as his tutor. He said that he had to inform him of the progress of the dark-haired man, Tsuna was not very convinced, what if he told him that he was training a next blind boss? Maybe he would reject him.

  
The chestnut brown scolded himself, he knew he should stop thinking negative thoughts, however he couldn't help it because he had no confidence in anything he did or what he truly was.

  
_"I'll stay forever without being able to be someone"_ he thought leaning back on the edge of the bed.

He waited for his tutor to help him find the stairs so he could go downstairs. While he already knew how to groom himself, dress himself and walk a few short steps, but he was still afraid to leave his room alone and make his way to the stairs, the potential ability he had to //see// he still couldn't quite control it without letting all the sounds flood into his head at once, so for now only with his tutor did he feel confident that he could continue to take more than three steps.

  
As for how he had to learn only to groom himself, it could be told clearly another time, we could only summarize that it was a hurried and embarrassing process.

**"Come on Tsuna, today we'll just take a walk,** " Reborn said while extending his hand so that the brown could reach her and once fastened they would go down the stairs.

**"Don't you have another subject to teach me?** " he asked wanting to evade that activity. The simplest sounds were beginning to feel so strong inside Tsuna's ear and he couldn't stop it, moreover, he wanted to stay in his room, but his tutor forced him to go down to the second floor.

  
**"That's right"** he spoke and left the brunet in confusion. While they had already gone downstairs and sat in the living room, **"I know you're still holding something back."**

**"I also know you haven't told me about something yet"** he defended himself, he was making reference to the call the jet had to take earlier.

  
**"Because it's stuff you still couldn't process"** the man said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Truth be told, they were too many things that would be even more painful for the chestnut and that he knew that if he was told that he couldn't handle them, then Tsuna would again defend himself by saying that he didn't care anymore.

  
But for the assassin it did matter, because there was a dispute between CEDEF and the Nono. He had just told his old friend Timoteo, that his grandson found him in terrible conditions and that he was blind, the old man reacted immediately and even planned to come straight to Naminori to see for himself his grandson, who was left behind by Nana. However it happened later that Iemitsu, Tsuna's biological father, found out in what condition the next heir was in and decided to go against Noveno's decision, he was not going to serve that child.

First it was through Nana who found him and told him a little of how she lived alone without her husband, then how she finally left the burden of the child she was carrying and was ready to form a second family, one without defects. The blond wouldn't refuse, he loved that brown woman, he even thought it would suit him better if the child they had was a much better one than the first one they fathered.

Second was the shock of the news about the blind heir, His wife had only told him the reason that she abandoned their son for being useless, but never about that.  
If per se, he was against Timothy's decision before, now he was completely against it; so much so that he might be able to come to Naminori and create another accident that included his son or simply send someone to kill him for him.

The little call he received from Nono that day, was disturbing, he was warning him that he had to hide his grandson and keep training him, and if it was even better to have his Guardians already. But Holy cow! He was dame-tsuna, a boy who had yet to give her back that confidence and self-esteem he lost. If he went into battle like that, he would surely let himself die because he felt he wasn't worth it.

Sure he did want to give her the family she deserved, but he still didn't see him able to, for now it would just remain just the two of them _Father and son_.

**"Reborn?"** called Tsuna after a while of silence from the Hitman.

  
**"I'm sorry, maybe if it would be good to tell you only a part"** he paused, took a deep breath and then said **"We will move, rather, we will disappear from Naminori."**


	5. it's not okay to feel this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wants to be able to do more things even though he is blind, but there is always something holding him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you hadn't noticed, here Reborn appears in his adult form, helping our protagonist.

[Tsuna]

Stop! Did he really say what I think he said?  
Move out? Why?  
They wanted me dead, that's for sure, I'll be a useless boss so it will be more useful for them to eliminate me, I can't think of any other less negative answer.

I wouldn't be able to defend myself anyway and would end up being a burden to Reborn, but still, it's sudden news.

  
**"Another solution would be to get your respective Guardians, but we can't choose them lightly"** Reborn said with frustration.

  
**"Then they want me dead"** I muttered to myself, but he caught up to hear him.

**"You don't think of things that way. Well, that's true, but I would defend you in that case while I start training you."**

**"Excuse me but...how could a blind man use guns or throw punches?"**

  
**"You couldn't fool the best assassin"** he bragged to himself **"Your sense of hearing is developing, you just lack the ability to better resist all kinds of noise, so I'll make it so you can _see beyond beats._**

  
**"How can you be sure?"** my tutor was really scary, he even knew the detail about the intensity of the noises **"Suppose it's true, how would you help me?"**

**"By focusing on a single emotion, a feeling so deep that even the slightest noise won't make you lose your concentration"** he was staring at me, I could feel that pressure **"Regarding using a firearm or striking, you will do it in some indirect way, remember the flames of the last will? You are going to develop them and expose them on yourself. For now it's complicated, but once your body gains a little more weight, we'll initiate what I've told you."**

  
Honestly everything sounded crazy to me, I couldn't even imagine those _flames_ that according to him he had explained to me that they don't _burn_ in a literal way. There is even fire that doesn't burn! Besides, I will have it on my hands!  
If I was suspicious of his methods, now I am more so, although to tell the truth it was amazing how my body recovered the muscle mass I had lost, I stopped feeling light and weak, I was grateful to be able to stand on my own feet.

And now to increase my muscle mass? in what way?   
My build was always that of a skinny guy, I hated being mistaken for a girl, I hated being used as a punching bag because of that and I honestly don't think it can be changed. I know Reborn wanted to help me, but maybe in that aspect he can't.

  
Right now the fear is invading me again, the future is uncertain, I just want to skip all that history and die once and for all. I know that somewhere in Italy, I still have someone who cares about me, but it's not much compared to those who hate me.

[ ///////]

**"Well...it would be good to go looking for a small house, ugh this is all such a drag"** - _Damn Iemitsu!"_ he thought.

  
**"Can we eat first? You took so long on that call that it took half a day. I could cook, but you know..."** teasingly, he took a long lock of her fringe and pulled it down.

  
**"Very funny Dame-tsuna Should I have you read the history of how the third Vongola went? Or study your calligraphy? So you can entertain yourself while I prepare something"** he smiled and ruffled the brown's hair teasingly.

  
**"I've studied enough about Vongola, the only thing I learn is that it's a random Mafia that does dangerous things in the underworld, killing and murdering is something I refuse to do, Reborn How could I become the head of such a violent organization?"**

  
In assassin began to fidget as he answered him.

  
**"It is true that Vongola changed from the second capo, but since you are the direct heir of Giotto, the same one who started the mafia as an organization to take care and help people; now you have the responsibility to change it to its origin, the family you need should also follow your principles of protecting and helping others, not hurting**." Once the stove was turned on and something was heating up, he said **"Although I have always wondered how is it that you can't hate your abusers, but you hate yourself for everything that happened? How are you able to say -" _It is not necessary that they give their life for me"-_ , but you don't care about giving your life? You should know that as a boss it's more like an exchange of interests, in a simpler way _equivalent exchange_."**

  
**"Stop...this is more confusing."**

  
**"They will give their life, whether you want them to or not, but you must take care that they don't waste it, fighting for them. They will fight for you, you will fight for them, that's how simple it is Tsunayoshi** " once again ended in silence, only leaving the sound of something boiling in the pan and pots being pulled from the shelves.

Tsuna seemed to reflect a bit, in his dark little world he couldn't imagine the people who would dare call him boss or proclaim loyalty to him upon seeing him helpless. He didn't want to be a burden to them either, his guardian was enough, besides if they would call themselves his family then he wanted to procure their care and give them a warm feeling something he never had.

**"I...I want to stop being a burden, I want to become strong for them, even if I'm not going to meet them yet"** he spoke nervously.

  
Reborn for his part, thought that mentality was a good start to let go of his insecurity, even if his reason is _Not to be a burden_. He had some hope that once the first members of his family saw him and accepted him for what he was, then the chestnut would stop thinking that way about himself.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

A few days later they were making the last preparations to move, although to tell the truth it was only Reborn who was wrapping things around here, throwing away things that won't be used and lastly, putting away that which seemed somewhat useful. He was doing all that on the first floor of that house, while he had put the chestnut in another room, near the window so that he would start to see some things or people through his hearing. He would concentrate on the sounds they made when they breathed, on their footsteps or if it was possible to follow conversations, although he had put it more as a challenge and if he succeeded he would say that he was ready for the next level.

  
The brown put a lot of effort into it, as his tutor said, he could in the future predict the movements of someone about to attack him. No one else could underestimate him and they would even think that being blind was a lie and that is how the brown wanted to imagine it.

So being there, it was how he realized that many students passed by that street, he didn't know from which school, but the chatter varied. Kids in groups or even solitary, everyone had something to tell, and it was there where he ran into a last young man, who walked shuffling his feet and with a cast on his right arm.

His tone of voice sounded somewhat discouraged, depressed, Tsuna wanted to know if it was something that happened at school that made him act like that as he forced himself to keep a smile on his face. So he decided to pay more attention to that boy's voice than to the noise around him.

  
_"What will I do now if I do have this broken arm? I won't be more useful in the baseball team, it was the only way to stay in the team, I don't think I can make fit for something else" the sigh he reached to hear, the boy's heartbeat accelerated, he realized that his tears fall and impact with the ground_

[Tsuna ]

Hearing those words, they sounded familiar, because I know there are days where I feel so miserable and worthless that I'm not worth anything, but then Reborn tells me that there are things, even if it's the simplest or simplest things that I can be better at. And maybe, that little bit, makes me feel happy.

I understood that if that string of depressing thoughts continued, that boy might come to think that dying is his only way out and maybe they were a stranger, but I had that feeling of wanting to help him.

  
**"Reborn, what can I do for that boy"** I asked more to the air than to the person in the other room, still, I know he could hear me.

  
**"In what way do you want to help him-what did you see, Tsunayoshi?"**

**"I... well he seems to feel bad, he doesn't seem to feel useful anymore after losing his only baseball talent.** " I didn't know how to explain it, I wanted to somehow take away that person's pain and make him feel happy again.

**"Exactly what do you want to do for him?"** he folded his arms and left me wondering.

**"The same thing you do with me when I feel sad, but I don't know who that person is, I don't know what school he belongs to"** I said somewhat disappointed that my ability doesn't work at all.

  
Then my tutor walked to the window of the room where I was and took a better look at the boy who was still walking slowly and with a sad look on his face. I don't know which person he saw, but he seemed to laugh.

**"Come on, you've found a nice guy who wants to be your friend and it would be nice if you came down to say hello"** he lifted me by the arm, making me get off the bed and walk again towards the stairs.

I was still confused. How was I supposed to meet this guy? Not one person in the whole school dared to look at me and if I was from another school they would just walk right by me. But then the further we walked towards the front door, I remembered the popular boy at school, only he seemed to care about me.

**"Is it T-takeshi?"** I stepped back, I was about to walk out of the door along with Reborn and walk up to the boy behind him. I didn't want to, I didn't know what to say yet.

When I least noticed, Yamamoto had already turned around, his heart pounding in surprise to see us, to see me, maybe. I could hear the uneasy feeling coming from him and before thinking whether I was doing the right thing or not, I decided to hug him.

My tutor sometimes used to move my hair from his height and pat me on my back in a reassuring way, instead I am not so tall so my head is glued to his chest, later I would look for the right words, because I don't know much about encouraging people, but I can make an attempt.

  
[ ///// ]

After a few minutes they parted and the younger jet followed the tutor and the brown to the Sawada residence. When he was allowed to enter he saw all the boxes and garbage bags with labels like: _throw away, donate, keep_ ; he went further into the living room where until that moment Tsuna was still by his side, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt-he still didn't know why he didn't let go-while the assassin went ahead all the way.

Then they sat down in the living room, Reborn made an attempt not to show such a serious face, but Yamamoto still felt uncomfortable before the onix eyes; on the other hand the brunette stayed by his side without making any gesture, it was there that he realized that he could not look at his eyes from that angle, his hair covered him. 

  
_Won't it get in the way?_ \- he asked himself mentally.

**"Y-you see...I'm sorry s-if it was sudden all that, I just thought that....You weren't feeling well and... "**

**"It's okay, I guess...I didn't expect that, but it was helpful, I didn't expect you to live around here and also that you were about to move house"** he spoke nervously, scratching the back of his head **"I guess I'll leave so they can finish packing."**

  
The young jet was ready to leave, Reborn watched oblivious and Tsuna searched for the right words to stop him.

**"If you have something bothering you, would you like to talk about it?"**

**"Eh, me?I'm feeling fine, there's nothing to say** " the brunet clearly saw the boy's heart flip when he saw that someone cared about him.

  
But there wasn't something he wanted to express, not to a boy completely unrelated to the school, maybe he could ask him why that sudden insistence.

  
**"You see I..."**

**"I have to go now, my dad is waiting for me at the sushi store"** he had already got up to leave, Tsuna was counting the steps, until he decided to stand up.

  
**"Y-you know, I can't see! But I noticed that you are hurt, something happened to you, I know and I want you to consider me y-your f-...friend"** the brunet had exceeded his limit, he was ashamed because he had never taken the initiative to ask someone to be his friend and besides he had told him that he was blind, that he had said was enough.

- _Ahhh I think I did it wrong-_ he thought and ducked his head, his cheeks had colored crimson.

  
**"Tsuna...Did you really go blind?"**

**"Does that mean no?"**

**"What? No! I mean, of course I want to be your friend, you asked me to!"** he approached the brunet and lifted the brown bangs that covered his eyes, of course, closed **"Can you open them?"**

_He won't, he never opens them if it's not necessary_ -thought Reborn watching the scene still sitting on the couch.

  
But the opposite happened, the brunet indeed opened them and let see his clear honey eyes, eyes that could no longer see light.

**"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything about the boys bothering you."**

  
**"Y-you don't have to apologize"** - _pity, he's taking pity on m_ e-. He closed his eyes, he didn't feel comfortable now.

**"No, I was late, I'm always late. Even now that you're moving far away, he was late"** Takeshi clarified, completely ignoring Reborn's murderous aura.

**"Ah...that, well it's also sudden for us to move house, this place is too big now that it's just the two of us living here."**

**"So your parents divorced and you only live with your father?"** he said the first thing he understood about that situation.

**"Huh? No, he's..."**

" **My name is Reborn, and yes, I'm his father"** he interjected while holding the brunet's shoulder from behind **"We'll go away for a while and maybe in a year we'll come back, to this same place, so it's okay if you meet again in a year and until that day comes, you'll be able to protect him right?**

**"Of course, I can wait for my friend"** he shook his unruly brown hair at the shorter one.

  
[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

After that talk, Reborn accompanied the boy to the Sushi stand, not only to compare a bit, but to discreetly talk to him about becoming a Guardian.

  
He told him that once his arm recovered, he could start practicing another kind of sport similar to baseball, so he would always carry something in his hand. So he gave him the alternative of studying as a _swordsman_ , Takeshi didn't ask why, but he was simply interested and accepted.

In a year, he would see how to train without giving up entirely his favorite sport, because he did not want to break Tsuna's word, not to stop looking for what we can be good at.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

  
By the next week they had disappeared from Naminori prefecture, moving to the prefecture next to that one, they didn't go that far.

Reborn and Tsuna would go unnoticed in a quiet place that would not attract much attention, they would spend the practices and trainings about the new way of seeing// of the brunette, at home and would start with oral classes about any science and its formulas (the assassin said that even that had a close connection with directing Vongola) and then, with the annoying diplomacy and rules about the mafia.

  
That year would be long, not only for the young heir, but also for the people who would soon enter his life, and that the jet was already grateful to have the first candidate. 

  
He was touched to know that this boy did not reject Tsuna because of his disability, he was even surprised to have revealed it, as a resource for the boy not to leave, Reborn felt proud that time.  
Probably from now on more things would happen that he would be proud of, like his self-proclaimed father.


	6. again in that place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna does not want to accept that he is already important to some people.

The year has passed, not only for the brown and the murderer/father, but also for the people who were still waiting to meet him.  
What had to happen happened. The year since the accident was over, but the traumas, just some of them, remained. This was reflected when Reborn was trying to instruct the brunet in noise perception.

  
He had managed to train him in preventing short-range attacks: both with weapons and flames of last will. He took care of that himself. Then he also taught him self-defense and how to deal with illusions, with the help of the person he knew about martial arts and regarding illusions, it was with a great flame bearer from the mist -even if he could not see, it was his mind that could be affected- But then it happened that as he needed to concentrate for long range attacks, he again had to focus on avoiding other noises. It was there that the sound of a car was the one that caused the training to fail.

It brought back the vivid memory of being thrown several meters in the air by the impact, it numbed his whole body and did not let him continue; this happened so many times that Reborn had to save him from lethal weapons, because Tsuna did not move in time.   
But he could not get angry and rush things, he had to understand that everything happened in its own time, because the small body of his student was the one that suffered the effects.

  
The consequences of the first times he trained him in his flames were dizziness and fainting; the consequences of body-to-body training were sprains and physical wear and tear, plus the fact that blindness limited his movements, which took him months of having to coordinate his limbs.

  
The brunet could not help crying and getting frustrated, negative thoughts came to him and he returned to his insecurities and low self-esteem. The same teammates who helped train him could see it for themselves. But from the boy's constant reactions, they devised ways to reassure him and calm his anxiety.

  
Tsuna did not want to be bothered to help him, he said as an excuse that he would recover soon. The truth was that leaving him alone would make things worse, it could even cause all the progress they had made to be thrown away and besides, as his tutor promised, he would not abandon him at times like this. 

So it was not only Reborn, but also his colleagues were keeping him company, trying to give him good reasons to move forward.

  
He went from being an abandoned boy to a wanted and loved one, that sudden change made him feel strange, however he was adapting because he wanted to feel more of that warmth in his heart.

So to sum it up, Tsuna could easily go back to Naminori High School and kick the asses of the jerks who hurt him, he could defend himself against simple street gangsters and even in a fight against the Arcobaleno of the storm (who taught him martial arts) he could end in a draw; however he still wasn't as good as his tutor.

  
**"Why can't I beat you?"** he asked with his breath hitching, he was exhausted and the jet had him back on the grass of that courtyard where they used to train.

  
**"Because I'm the best assassin, brat"** he boasted and once again withdrew the empty gun pointed at him.

**"But it's not fair, you avoid making noise, I can barely see your heartbeat, I can't even hear your breathing"** he sat down on the grass reluctantly, his eyes covered again.

  
**"Then learn to attack with what little information you get"** he held out his hand for Tsuna to receive it and stand up. He watched as the long bangs caused his nose to tickle, it had grown a little longer in those months **"What's left is to cut that long hair and give you a more elegant appearance."**

  
**"Reborn, I'm still 15, I won't become the successor until I'm at least 25. But ...yes it would be nice to cut my front hair a bit, it's already getting annoying.** " He took hold of his lock and mumbled again **"Just a little."**

  
**"Giotto started when he was just 17 and you're about to turn 16, so there wouldn't be much difference, Tsunayoshi"** he spoke as they both walked inside to eat at once, since that training they had been doing since the morning.

**"My birthday?"**

  
**"What, you've forgotten? Maybe that accident affected your memory too?"**

  
**"No, it's not that! It's obvious that I lost the sense of how the days go by, obviously I know what day is my birthday, but I didn't know that it would be October so soon"** they entered and he sat on the dining room chair waiting for the jet to prepare something, it had become a habit, his father cooked delicious, but he also missed the taste of a good sushi

  
**"Anyway, I still don't expect to celebrate it, or rather I wouldn't know how to celebrate it..."**

**"We should celebrate by eating sushi with Yamamoto, he's probably still waiting for you."**

  
**"What, with Yamamoto? B-but ...Y-you mean we'll r-come back already?"**

  
**" Of course Tsuna, I'm proud with what you've done so far. But it's time for the Vongola rings to have a bearer and for the guardians to have their heaven."**

  
**"B-but I have yet to defeat you and besides I still don't...you know, I still can't handle _that_ sound. I'm not ready yet."** he shrunk back in his seat and for a moment he felt like running away from that place. **"I don't want to go back.I'm not good enough to be a leader**

  
**"You're wrong. He is waiting for you, as he promised and not only that, you will enter the institute again together with him."**

  
**"I won't go** " he replied immediately **"I already know many things from the tutoring you gave me, I don't need more."**

  
**"It's not like that, you haven't learned to let go of some things, Tsuna. The people who abused you are still in that institute, enjoying their lives quietly without taking responsibility for what they did to you Do you like that?"**

[ Reborn ]

  
Personally I could go and torture those people or kill them, but always in that sense it was Tsuna who stopped me. He was cunning, when I was in a bad mood I would sometimes let my guard down and could give off an aura of wanting to murder a lot of people.

  
Although to tell the truth, I already knew those jerks, a moment of leisure I decided to go back to Naminori and walk near Tsunayoshi's school, I watched the students going in and out, of course without them noticing. And moments later I could easily identify their faces, they were very obvious with their arrogant attitudes.

  
Once class time was over, I gave them a _little_ scare. I clearly did not threaten them, but I told them that if they abused the weak again, I would reveal all the acts they had done to their _adored_ Prefect of the institute. And as I always kept my word, the Naminori demon that same day bit them to death.

  
That boy, he was always thirsty for a fight and justice. I could see that with a little more training, cloud flames could come out with more power and he would end up being the most powerful Guardian Tsuna would ever have. But considering that he was cold and lonely, he didn't expect him to receive him as he is at first.

  
[ ///End of narration/// ]

**"No but, anyway can't I see? What will I do with tests they do or physical evaluations? Everyone will again see me as weak and...and they won't last any time of making fun"** there instead, he clenched his fists.

  
**"Tsunayoshi, now you know how to defend yourself and understand many things, but you only need two last things. First, learn to deal with crowds, I know you hate being looked at and pitied, but you will have to learn to overcome it. Second, your next Rain Guardian is still awaiting your arrival, plus once you're there, it will be easier to find the other young men who will follow you as a Mafia kingpin."**

  
**"No, I don't want to get involved in the mafia, although I will take care to change the way it acts, I don't want them to follow me. Especially not Yamamoto, he is a normal boy"** he pleaded again, he hated to touch that topic with his father.

  
**"Well, forget those reasons, anyway you have to finish high school to have your graduation paper and thus inherit with much better pride the position of Tenth."** he put his hand on the brown's shoulder and then went up to move his hair.

  
**"Reborn** " he pouted **"You're a cheater."** He said that, because he knew it was true, he still had yet to graduate.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

While the year went by like this for the assassin and his student, for the little Yamamoto family certain events also occurred.

  
It was sudden the day Tsuyoshi, heard from his only son that he wanted to learn the art of the sword and how to wield it. His son knew that he had also been an apprentice and so he asked him to instruct him in what little he knew.

Tsuyoshi refused, it was somewhat irresponsible for him to ask for that kind of discipline, he still didn't understand why. But after a few days, he was able to give his reasons and it was there that he understood and agreed to teach him the only style he knew: _Shigure Soen Ryu._

  
In total there were 8 and of course as it was well known, when the technique was transmitted to a worthy successor, he would add his own style. So very soon there would be 9 modes.

Thus he began to teach him from the first technique to the last (1-Shajiku no Ame and 8- Shinotauka ame). Techniques that were inadvertently enhanced by the rain flames that Yamamoto possessed.

  
As time went by, Takeshi became very good, after all he was worthy of studying that style of sword, it was admirable the way he wanted to protect his friend from that. It wasn't just the spur of the moment seeing that he ended up blinded by that bad joke, but in the future he had a slight feeling that he would be spending more time with him and would need his help.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

[ THIRD GRADE◑ CLASSROOM ◑ D-3 ]

**"Okay students, we'll have a new student** " sighed for the fifth time tired of this situation. He hated that right in his group he had this "new student" the truth was that it was his same gimme student who came back even more useless.  
In the time he had been missing, he had wished he really had died, but here he was, introducing him again.

  
He had to admit, he saw something different in him. Sure, he was still nervous and seemed even more distracted, probably thinking about how stupid it was even for him to go back to high school.  
Anyway, he continued.

  
**"He left for a year because of family problems, but he's back to continue his studies."**

  
[ Tsuna ]

  
He could already hear the murmurs of the girls.  
 _-Will he be a handsome boy?_ -  
Their stupid girl giggles were making me fed up so I omitted that noise inside my _perimeter_.  
Then it was the boys, I focused on their movements, I recognized them all and oh surprise, my friend Yamamoto was there too, I felt a little calmer that at least someone there wouldn't look at me with pity or mockery. Anyway I was nervous, I didn't want to stumble through the air again.

  
The muffled screams of my classmates, others were mute and one, just one, smiled at me. I with that I was able to calm my nervousness and ordered my thoughts so as not to stumble over my words, Reborn had taught me how to control all that, I was a little grateful to him.

  
**"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hope to get along with you"** I said firmly, without hesitation.

Not _seeing_ in full their faces, I didn't feel uneasy, so I could proceed to my seat, until the teacher spoke to me in an order, very rude indeed.

  
**"Won't you add anything else, young Sawada"** it was clear what he was referring to, but I didn't want to reveal it at the first moment, for that I kept my bangs long, but apparently I couldn't.

**"I..."** I sighed annoyed, I think it was something they didn't expect to hear coming out of my mouth **"I am blind, but they don't have to be aware of me, they can go on with their activities and pretend I'm not here"** I shrugged, I just wanted to head once and for all to my seat.

  
After the whole previous scene initiated by my father, Reborn, now the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself.

[////A few minutes ago////]

  
The director previously had a discussion with the father of the new transfer student, since by admitting a visually impaired student he would not have the necessary resources to support him in his studies.

  
Of course the jet claimed that this would not be necessary, he himself had been in charge of teaching him orally everything and that Tsuna was able to retain that information (of course he did not say that it was a long process, but in the end the result was satisfactory) What he would argue was that he did not have to delay the subject in class by having him.

Besides the teachers could not get out of their astonishment, because they thought that the brown had died or disappeared after the accident (clearly they did not bother to ask what happened, that's why their stupid face of surprised) For that part they also refused, but when the prefect Hibari Kyoya appeared and spoke with his always threatening countenance, it was decided that the student: Tsunayoshi Sawada, would enter the institute again in classroom D-3.

  
[///Present////]

**"Why wouldn't we be watching out for you?You're back, so you kept your word** " added Takeshi, unconcerned that he was the new center of questioning eyes.

  
The brown instead smiled and returned the greeting " **Well yes... I'm back"** he said finally and extended his hand as he walked (without help) until he reached the empty desk, which was obviously already set for him.

  
Probably after that, he had the attentive stares of everyone again, he could feel the pressure of many eyes just the first day. Including the professor who didn't have to intervene to show him to his seat.

  
He had messed up, but wherever his tutor was, he would be proud.

  
**"Hmm well...let's get the class started."**

  
That time passed normally, as he said, no one paid attention to him once the Biology class had already started. It was a subject he already knew very well, topics that he knew by heart and others that would not be bad to review. He listened carefully, isolated only the professor's voice and the constant breaths of his classmates, he wanted to omit the noise of the city that was now causing him headaches.

  
**"Young Sawada how do I know you're not sleeping in my class?"** he spoke suddenly, pulling the brunet out of his train of thought. Tsuna might as well answer him as the dame-tsuna they knew or as the new tenth vongola.

**"Well... an adult has between 60 and 100 beats per minute and you in these 45 minutes of class have 3150 beats"** he said keeping his face disinterested.

**"That's incredible Tsuna, how many have I had?"** asked Yamamoto, trying to lessen the tense atmosphere, since that kind of calculation is impossible to the naked eye. Of course, they didn't know that to the ear it was very simple.

  
**"2700. But whatever, now you know I'm not falling asleep in your class, if you have doubts with my calculation you could use a calculator or measure your heart rate from now on"** his tone sounded annoyed, now he was just waiting to hear the complaints of his classmates.

**"Dame-Tsuna who do you think you are! You're nobody to come and tell us all that crap and expect us to believe it!"** he shouted whipping the bench with his hand.

**"We're still in class, so both of you take your seats or I'll call the principal!"** bellowed the teacher.

  
The brown-haired man was left wondering which people he was referring to? And he hadn't seen that Yamamoto had also stood up, with a scowl on his face and ready to defend his friend.

  
But immediately the bell rang indicating the break time, the teacher did not wait any longer and left the place, since early in the morning this whole situation was already giving him a headache.

The student who shouted did not think about it and walked with fury to the place of the brunet, ready to throw a blow and if he dodged it, he would simply prove that he was not blind. But someone was in his way and it was none other than the high school baseball star, Yamamoto.

**"What were you going to do, don't you know that Hibari is already aware of all you bullies?"** he spoke standing right in front of Tsuna, recognizing him as his friend and his heaven.

  
**"You think we care! He shouldn't have come back!"**

  
**"Besides he's always trying to escape by lying! Surely his eyes can see, he's just being arrogant!"**

**"He's not lying! You people who pushed him, you should know better than anyone!** " kept shouting both groups of defenders and accusers in the hall. They called attention around and the crowd gathered outside the hall, trying to hear or see the gossip.

  
That's how fast the rumor spread that Tsunayoshi Sawada had returned to Naminori and visually impaired.

[ Tsuna ]

The noise was overwhelming me, I knew I could choose which noises to omit and which ones not to, but being amongst the ball of other students screaming, it was simply getting too exhausting. My ear ached, I clenched my jaw tightly to resist it.

**"S-shut up** " I mumbled, I felt at that moment that the training that cost so much was being thrown away.

  
How helpless I felt, I knew I would fail. Why did I have to agree to do this? Why should I be here? I'm no good!

  
[ /// End of narrative////]

  
" **Silence Herbivores, or I will bite you to death"** he bared his fangs and clutched the chestnut's head to his chest.

  
This young man who had somehow entered from the window and appeared in front of the whole rowdy group, was threatening for the second time that day whoever dared to hurt the blind boy.

So immediately the whole room quieted down and the crowd dispersed, the only ones left were the rain and the cloud present surrounding the brown.

  
**"Tsuna are you all right?** " there was no need to ask, he was already crying silently.

  
**"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to be here c-can we go?"** he said and completely forgot about the prefect's earlier action.

Once they arrived at the infirmary, a man in a suit and fedora was waiting for them sitting at what must have been the doctor's desk. He was with his arms crossed and welcoming the three young men with a serious look on his face.

  
Yamamoto recognized him as his _father_ and Hibari as the tutor in charge of the boy, because he obviously saw no resemblance. This also although he was distant with crowds, he was following Takeshi who was carrying Tsuna on his back.

  
" **Ciaossu"** he greeted and stood up from his seat to receive his student. He picked him up and laid him down on a bed in the infirmary, he was already unconscious.

  
**"I think it was a lot of pressure from the first day"** commented Yamamoto sadly, looking at his brown friend **"Hibari senpai was in charge of dispersing the group and although they didn't hurt him, well Tsuna just takes things very seriously"**

  
**"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest."**  
 _You always think things through too much, give me tsuna_ \- thought the assassin watching the other two azabache retreat.

  
[ Tsuna ]

I woke up, I didn't know for how long I was unconscious but I could feel that we were already home, I had the special earplugs that Reborn gave me (his little pet I think) for when the noise was too much and I couldn't control it, just like it happened today at school.   
It had been a disaster, that I could tell for sure, I couldn't keep my cool and let my emotions control me.I don't want to try another day anymore, I want to continue tutoring at home.

  
I simply want to remain isolated.

  
[ /// End of narration//// ]

The jet entered the room of the old residence where they lived, they had to do it because of the changes in the brunet's studies.

  
He walked and sat down on the edge of the bed and this made him react and rejoin, it seemed that he had woken up since a long time ago. The chestnut removed his earplugs and slowly let his ears get adjusted to the noise.

  
**"What exactly happened, Tsuna?"** was the first thing the assassin asked.

" **The usual in my pathetic life"** he pulled a bit of his hair forward, covering his face in despair. **"I told you it wouldn't be any good to go back to that hellish place, I hate it."**

  
**"But they defended you. You thought no one out of 10 000 students, would defend you. But you were wrong, you are always wrong Tsuna. I want you to stop being insecure, that you can trust the people who swear loyalty to you."**

  
**"But it caused them trouble. Takeshi had to put up with the bad faces given by all those people in the group and Hibari had to leave his disciplinary committee office.If they would just ignore me and let me get on with my useless life, there would be no problem."**

**"And what makes you think they want to leave you alone? You don't understand, you're already someone important in their lives and you can't change that** " he pulled the chestnut's head closer and let him lean it on his shoulder. He let the minutes pass in comfortable silence, reflecting and waiting for new tears.

  
Because it was true, Tsuna did not want to realize that he was already loved by those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, I upload a chapter before practicing piano for a while.   
> I hope you like it c:


	7. valuable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so important that he does not want to involve them in the mafia.

Once out of bed and having had that talk, they both went downstairs to eat. It had already been an hour and the chestnut's stomach demanded food. So he sat in silence, pondering his guardian's words or perhaps... Watching the little person in front of the door of his house?

  
[ Tsuna ]

Was that a baby? He had the silhouette of one, sobbing, holding an empty candy wrapper, he seemed to want to knock on the door, but then something made him regret and leave. But he had already tried five times.

  
Maybe that boy was lost, but why only in this house?   
We just got back a few days ago, so they shouldn't know so soon that this residence is inhabited again.

  
Anyway, while waiting for Reborn to finish making...Pasta and meatballs, I decided to stand up calmly and stand in front of the still unopened door. Once I checked that the little guy was still there and that apparently he will also hear me approaching, he knocked on the door.

  
**"Onii-san do you have candy?"**

  
What was this? It wasn't Halloween yet to be trick-or-treating.  
Anyway, I thought it was cute and decided to open it for him, of course not with candy in hand, I didn't have any.

  
But once I opened the door, he lunged at me, so suddenly that he made me fall on my butt. He sat on my stomach, crushing it as he seemed to scream as if a victory had been won. Who was this baby really?

  
**"H-hey, get down from there!"**

  
**"Lambo Sama wants candy! If you don't give him candy Lambo will kill you!"** I don't know if it was true or not, but it was annoying to me that I couldn't dodge that.

  
**"Dame-Tsuna What the hell is going on?"** it was Reborn coming and looking at me with his arms crossed.

  
**"A-ah-this kid was at the door and I thought it would be okay to open it for him."**

**"Lambo Bovino, of the Famiglia Bovino. He's not just any kid, Tsuna** " Reborn was getting ready to kick the little guy outside once he said that What's wrong with him?! 

Then on the spot I protected him, the little boy, or as I now knew him as Lambo, complained that I was smothering him with the hug I protected him in, but it was either that or watch him whine again.

  
**"Come on Reborn, he's a child**!" I yelled to him once he was on his feet and I had him in my arms.

**"Gyahahahahaha Lambo Sama has obtained his first slave"** What was he referring to, was the Bovino family someone with strange habits of teasing others?

" **Shut up brat"** said reborn grabbing the fluffy hair of the boy in my arms and lifted him into the air. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"A-ah...L-lambo s-sama s-sama I-just wanted a candy"** he stammered trying to hold back his crying, he was a very peculiar baby.

**"If you start crying, I'll kill you"** Great, I had to threaten him.

**"Leave him, let's go inside and let him calm down, seeing your ugly face anyone would cry"** I took the baby back and walked to the kitchen. **"How about you eat with us for now...hmm?"**

  
_Sniff sniff_ " **Lambo wants food.** "

  
And that was enough to be sitting at the table, Bovino on my side and Reborn sitting in front of me, of course, I could feel that murderous aura that emanated towards the child. And meanwhile, Lambo didn't give a peanut and from my tutor's plate he mainly stole more pasta, and well I just let him continue, how could I refuse if he seemed to eat so enthusiastically? I wasn't very hungry anyway, the vivid insults of my classmates on the first day still haunted my mind.

  
**"Onii-san what are you thinking about so much?** " the little Lambo pushed the long hair out of my bangs to get a better look at my face and snap me out of my thoughts. I hadn't expected that. I was finding myself distracted lately.

**"J-just call me Tsuna, okay?** " I grabbed him and made him sit properly in his chair so I could resume my task of eating that dish.

**"Oh... But if Tsuna-nii didn't have her eyes open. Gyahahahahaha how funny.** " he scoffed loudly and moved his feet that were dangling from the chair. He was eating quietly now.

**"Okay Bovino, answer me what are you doing here?** " he used that threatening tone of voice again.

" **You didn't tell me about some Bovino family, Reborn."**

**"It's a small family and he's one of their sons, I didn't tell you because I didn't think an alliance would be necessary in the future"** he leaned back in his seat and continued after eating. **"I'm surprised he's here in Japan Isn't your family looking for you brat?"**

  
**"Ah? Lambo needs a lackey, that's why he came to Japan"** that little guy was still talking now while picking his nose. " **Now that I have Tsuna I'll stay so he can serve me."**

  
**"You won't stay."**

**"Lambo Sama will do what he wants."**

  
**"No. You go away brat!"** they were raising their voices more and more, Reborn couldn't help but get angrier, I think I might try kicking him again.

**"I'm going to stay!"**

**"Try it!"** Reborn responded by pulling out his gun and pointing it at a little boy A little boy!

**"You'll never be able to aim at the big Lambo Sama!"**

  
Seconds later chaos broke out, Reborn was shot, I didn't know if with the bullet that awakened your last will or a normal one. Whichever option it was I was terrified and immediately ran to where Lambo was fired. When I got to him, he was in the living room, I felt his heart beat faster, I thought he was hyperventilating or he would go into cardiac arrest, but the truth was that some electricity was flowing through my body and to my surprise it was coming from the little boy.

  
Sobbing and creating those _rays_ later I understood that they were his Lightning flames manifesting as he was in a very serious situation. I became serious at this, I couldn't stand that he made him go to the extreme of using his flames, he was a little child, moreover he is a child from a family in Italy.

  
**"Stop it, you've gone too far. I'll take him up to my room, (which I meant mom's) you sleep in mine"** I frowned and went up the stairs, I had already developed the ability to see the silhouettes of these so I wouldn't trip.

  
[ /// End of narration//// ]

Tsuna ran his fingertips all over the younger boy's body, trying to get a better picture of the little boy: his size, complexion, volume and the details of his face What was he really like?

As you know, he can differentiate the silhouette, the movement of the mouths when speaking or his eyes when blinking; however things like skin tone, eye and hair color, was something he could never see, there were times that he could imagine his tutor with blond hair and he would start laughing, it didn't fit him.

  
Now after a while of analyzing Lambo's body, he started to wake up seeing again his _lackey_ more closely and noticing that he was still with both eyes closed and long brown bangs.

**"Onii-san why is your hair over your face?"** lambo carefully tugged at brown strands.

  
**"Ah...well, because they keep me from getting hurt by the sunlight"** in a way he wasn't lying to me, some light rays did penetrate and hurt him. **"That doesn't matter now, Lambo Tell me, what really happened to your family?"**

  
The brunet knew he had lied the Bovine when he answered sitting at the table. The heart races when someone lies and more so an imperative child like Lambo, so he notices it and asks now again, hoping this time to hear a truth.

  
**"Lambo didn't want to be alone in that huge house. Lambo found this address written in a notebook of mom's and wanted to come and play"** Tsuna listened to him attentively without stopping stroking his fluffy hair.

**"It's okay, it's okay do you want to stay? I won't be able to take care of you as well as your mother but, I can try as a brother, do you think Lambo?"** he called him affectionately and he nodded happily.

  
It didn't take many days for the cow to get used to the little family.Of course, Reborn was upset about having to take care of a cow child while Tsuna attended school.  
This was, thanks to Yamamoto after that incident, he decided to accompany the brown from home to his classroom, so he didn't have to come alone with his cane and endure teasing.

  
And it wasn't just the rain. The cloud also conveyed its feelings of protection by warding off anyone with intentions of hurting him with its intimidating gaze.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

  
Now it was about to end the second week that Tsuna had entered the institute. They were sitting Yamamoto and the brown-haired boy in the school rooftop, they were eating calmly and quietly, he didn't have something to say anyway.

**"Today I'll stay to practice with the baseball team, even though I know they don't need me anymore, I like to watch them play"** smiled the jet as he interrupted that silence. " **So...I'm sorry if I can't join you, Tsuna."**

  
**"It's okay, I can walk alone, I already learned the way"** he could deny it, but he wanted his friend for this time to go and have fun, he is boring, he can't talk about the daily things that happen, because everything he saw was boring, black and just lines.

Hibari was in his office, from the window he watched as the students were leaving one by one, even the view reached the baseball fields. Where she identified the herbivore who always hung out with the little brown boy.  
If they were not together and he had not seen Tsuna come out of the entrance?

Did it mean any danger?

The brunet could consider the back exit of the school where almost nobody passed, there were only some other sports clubs and one or another music club.

  
Still, he wanted to make sure and left his office to go to the back of the school.

Right there Tsuna as he walked through the halls, calmly as no one seemed to see him or follow him. He remembered that after it was revealed that he was blind, the week had been chaos, many groups trying to round him up to check one way or another. It had made him very emotional, but Yamamoto kept telling him that he would protect him. He didn't know what he had been doing while he had moved, but he reflected strength and brought him calm.

  
_"Would those be his rain flames?"_ he thought at the time.

Finally, all that was left for him to do was to pass through a bustling hallway by the sports clubs and then leave the school. He didn't want any trouble so he would be careful not to trip and alert the judo club guys that he was there.

[ Tsuna ]

  
**"To the extreme, I need more worthy opponents!"**

But who in this world can shout that loud! It made me jump in fright and wanting to want to run out of there.

  
**"B-but s-senpai already defeated everyone in the club, even the judo guys, even though they refused!"** he muttered that last, but I could hear him clearly.

Whoever that screaming boy was, he was very feared and strong, even by the judo guys, so I hoped I wasn't in his sights.

**"Never mind, I'll go out and find another opponent! TO THE EXTREMEEEE!"**

  
I had to lengthen the "E" and the sound stunned me more, making me again react slow to what was coming. The boxing guy, opened the door to his club room and looked at me, I could feel it. I cowered against the wall behind me, I wanted him to suck me in and make me disappear, maybe he would come after me that burly guy and look to get me into a fight.

  
**"What are you doing here, to the extreme!"** he asked me, not shying away from his penchant for yelling. This senpai was very energetic.

  
**"I-I w-was pa-passing this way, to go to the exit"** he was getting closer, he would put his hand on top of my shoulder and then hit me or something. I wanted to run away, but my legs were shaking.

  
**"Onii-san! What are you doing? I was looking for you to leave"** a girl's voice interrupting pulled me out of my thoughts, I felt pathetic. That silhouette I had seen before, but I couldn't recognize her, she wasn't from my classroom.

  
**"Oh, Kyoko, what were you looking for me for, to the extreme?"**

  
**"You know, today our parents won't be around and we have to go shopping for dinner"** I continued her conversation, but she stopped, she was looking at me. I tensed up. **"What were you going to do to him? Were you going to make him fight you? A blind guy?"**

Of course, half the world already knew that unless they saw that I had my bent cane sticking out of my backpack. 

**"That kid is blind? To the extreme I didn't know!"** That meant that now it was really my chance to leave. I let them continue their chatter and moved forward.

  
I walked slowly and stuck to the wall of the hallway, feeling the scratchy surface.  
I was about to achieve my goal, the voices of that superior and the girl who seemed to be his sister, were dissipating and now I only needed to take a step to leave.  
However my Intuition and my ability to _see_ made me swerve my body to avoid the ball that had been thrown behind my back, with every intention of hurting me.

  
Four, then six boys began to approach.  
 **"You were confident that you had forgotten the matter, Dame-tsuna, now that we have you here, without a dog to protect you we can check your supposed disability"** he said mockingly. First offending Yamamoto and then my supposed lie.

  
I was going to act, I would hit them back, I was upset. But then it happened that two more people appeared, I recognized them by their silhouette.

**"If they're going to fight, let it be against me! To the extreme!"** again he raised his voice, but it was enough for everyone around me to jump out, as if they ran when they saw Hibari. It was weird, they were scared but in different ways.

Anyway, I smiled in appreciation and turned around to go back on my way. Hibari was gone, he had retreated as soon as he saw that no one was going to do anything to me. He was very distant, but nice in his own way.

Senpai, on the other hand, who I still didn't know his name, approached me and I waited for him.

**"Th-thank you, I-I thought I had made him angry for pushing me away.** " 

" **Hmm no, it's normal** " he seemed to smile in a melancholy way **"When he yelled a lot to the extreme! I annoy other classmates and they end up hating me and leave."**

  
His heart seemed to beat with longing, I unconsciously placed my hand on my superior's chest. I wanted to I don't know, convey to him that we all at some point feel hated and despised, but someone may come along who understands and tries to change that mentality. 

  
**"Ah...s-sorry senpai, that I still don't know your name"** I withdrew my hand after a while.

**"I didn't expect that to the extreme"** he was still blank because of that action I did to him **"Sasawaga Ryohei, captain of the boxing club"** he replied and in a confident way ruffled my hair.

  
It was then that I realized the name, he was the older brother of the popular girl who was once in the same class as me. What a coincidence of life.

  
**"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi** " I introduced myself.

**"Alright Sawada, since you will also be going home, how about my sister and I accompany you."**

  
Of course I didn't refuse, it wouldn't be bad to start bonding with him, it was the first time I could agree to make it my family, but he already had a sister to protect, so I didn't want to bring him into the mafia.

When I got home Reborn was waiting for me, he asked me how the week had ended, which that wasn't necessary because I know all the time he's hanging around the high school in different disguises and he as always denies it. Just as for the number one assassin nothing escapes him, nothing escapes me either, that's what he's training me for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great!! finally Ryohei and Lambo show up.  
> It's weird that Gokudera doesn't appear yet, but you'll see that he'll be integrated in a very good situation, I just hope it won't be confusing when translating it.
> 
> Other little things I have to say, is that I published all this work until I finished writing it, that's why, when I wrote this chapter I was writing it in October, but I published it until March, almost a year ago.   
> and well, now I am publishing it in February.
> 
> By the way, sorry if there are changes in Ryohei's name, maybe I am wrong and you will find him as Riohey.


	8. new friend and guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is saved by a stranger, until he realizes that it is the Decimo Vongola himself.

Without taking it into account, Tsuna is already finding his Guardians, he has also inadvertently revealed to them that he is blind and they did not react in an annoying way or despising him. He was making great progress on his own, the only thing that was missing was for him to realize it.

  
He knew that so far he was missing his Storm and Mist element, they were so to speak, the hardest to make them want to join a sky.

  
The cloud also posed problems in the beginning, but when he realized how special his sky was, he proclaimed loyalty to it. But for that very reason it is different from the storm and the fog. The first tends to put a lot of expectations on the kind of heaven he wants to serve; while the mist at first does not show his true face to the heaven he is going to serve, because he cannot ensure that he will do the same.

The assassin could present the chestnut tree with a candidate to be his storm, but he would find it more fun and interesting how they would meet on their own.

[ ◍ ◍ ◍ ]

  
That day the jet had received another call from Nono, to talk in brief about the events that happened while Tsuna and Reborn were kept in hiding for a year.

  
Since as they were kept incommunicado with everything related to Vongola, since easily the number or location could be traced and thus find the brown and kill him. Reborn was ready if it came to a battle, but his student was not, so he was also cautious about asking for help from his fellow Arcobalenos: Viper and Fon.

  
For now, he had told him that he had 4 candidates to be Guardians: Ryohei Sasawaga as Sun, Hibari Kyoya as Cloud, Lambo Bovino as Lightning and Yamamoto Takeshi as Rain.   
Nono vongola could not be happier for his grandson, that the developments proved positive.

  
Meanwhile, Tsuna was trying to study at the dining table, well more than studying, he was reading about another curious subject he found about science. They were writings that Reborn gave him to read and in free time he did it. 

  
However now he was interrupted by the little bovine.

**"Lambo Sama wants candy!"** demanded the cow boy as he tugged at the brunette's blouse. **"Let's go get some candy, Tsuna-nii!"**

  
**"Lambo, wait, I-I can't"** he would refuse, being cautious in his words so as not to make the boy cry.

  
His tutor had previously told him that going for a walk on his own was fine, that way his training to perfect his eyesight and develop his other sense which was smell would make it effective. But he refused to go out with the aid of the cane, it was another of his whims, so Reborn would only get angry because he made excuses, since he could easily go out without it and walk on his own without necessarily expressing that he was blind, his long bangs helped cover up that he kept his eyes closed.

**"Pleaseeeeee!"** the little cow boy's eyes were starting to fill with tears **"Tsuna-nii, bad! He won't come with me!"**

Then he thought it would be okay to try, if he failed, next time he would think even three times before doing it.

**"W-well, but you can't go far away where I can't see you Understood?"**  
Bovino nodded and only a few steps were enough to already be opening the front door.

  
" _Where will we go? I don't know a candy store around here"_ wondered the tenth as he walked calmly and held the young Guardian by his hand.

  
**"Last time, Lambo Sama bought candy there"** he said while with his finger he pointed to an unconventional shop.

  
Tsuna wanted to try something. He could see the shape of the place, it was small, but the sign or what it said he could not check it so he decided to stop for a moment and began to sniff that candy shop, and thus verify that the smell of candy indeed came from that place, it was faint, of course at first if he tried it would not work, but to his surprise he could detect the smell in 50% of the candy shop.

Perhaps he had already developed his sense of smell, he just had not decided to use it as another tool.

Now happier with that discovery, he walked with Lambo, who in all that time was only observing attentively to what his _big brother_ was doing and wondering again why he was leaving his eyes covered under that brown hair.

  
**"Lambo stop! come back here!"** shouted the dark-haired man, as he was lost in his thoughts he did not notice that Lambo had let go of his hand.

Many people had accumulated around him and listening to Lambo's small footsteps was becoming difficult. Then while running and chasing that sound, he collided with another young man, Tsuna apologized and wanted to continue his search but that boy stopped him.

  
**"Hey stupid you can't leave so easily!"**

**"Hiieee! S-sorry, I'm looking for a kid and I crashed unintentionally!"**

**"You idiot! If your hair wasn't in the way you wouldn't have bumped into me"** the young man with the smell of Gunpowder? He reached out his hand to brush the brunet's bangs aside, the brunet turned away and diverted his attention to the noise which he again found was coming from the cow boy.

And he ran, ignored the curses the young man was shouting at him and went to make sure that his little companion was all right.

  
**"Lambo!"** he shouted as he ran towards him, once he got close he grabbed him by the hand **"Don't walk away like that or I won't be able to find you."**

  
**"Tsuna-nii, but here is already the store and you were late"** he replied as he held his bag of grape candy victoriously.

  
The chestnut boy carried it calmer and stood still in the corner of that place, he felt lost, he had run everywhere that he didn't have time to locate himself.

[ Tsuna ]

  
What will I do now, I have found Lambo, but the way home now is confusing, the smells have combined and I can't find the point of origin.....

I'm an idiot to get lost, t-that's why I didn't want to go out in the first place, even if Lambo is with me, but if I hadn't found him before this would be chaos.

I don't want to feel this tightness in my chest, of feeling useless again....

**"I found you bastard!"** that voice I recognized, it was the boy I previously bumped into. His voice sounded annoyed and I hoped he wasn't asking me for a kind of payment.

  
I still can't see him exactly, I just know he's taller than me, his hair is a bit long and his smell is a constant one of gunpowder.Who was it?

  
**"Gyahahaha Tsuna-nii got in trouble"** lambo started laughing while holding a candy in her mouth.

**"N-not like that, I just crashed by an accident. Anyway Lambo, stop talking with candy in your mouth"** I said to scold him so he wouldn't say other things.

  
**"I'm sure it was from following you stupid cow boy"** that kid scolded him too.

  
Wait...cow why, I can't see what kind of clothes people wear, so hearing that Lambo looks like a cow boy just made me imagine something really cute.

Anyway, Lambo seemed to want to start a childish scuffle with the unknown boy so I stopped them.

**"I-it's okay, I've already apologized. Come on Lambo, w-we're going back home."**

  
**"Stupid, you'll stumble back with your eyes covered like that, I'll walk them"** I didn't know if I had heard correctly, the boy who had yelled at me a while ago was now offering to help.

I wouldn't refuse, in fact I needed help, but I didn't know how to tell him where I live, I've become completely disoriented and can't see the streets clearly or from which direction I've come from.

**"Th-thank you hmm.... I still don't know your name** " I asked shyly as we walked at a slow pace, this way maybe I was recognizing the smell of home or.... Reborn.

  
**"Tsk what does it matter, I don't think we'll see each other again"** he answered me dryly and I didn't insist anymore, I stayed quiet for another while.

**"M-my name is Tsuna...T-tsunayoshi** " I wanted to shut out the awkward atmosphere and let only the sound of Lambo sucking on the candy be heard.

**"I already know that, you idiot. So where's your house?"**

**"Uh...well..."** a familiar smell wafted up to my nostrils and the further I went to the left the more intensified it became. 

**"Tsuna-nii where are we going if you're not looking straight ahead?"** Lambo cupped my cheeks with his hands a little sticky from the sweets he ate uncontrollably.

**"Ah there's a familiar smell from this side, so I'm following** " I smiled at him and completely ignored that the boy was following us from behind.

  
**"Hey kid! Tsk, don't walk fast!"**

I was totally focused on the smell, it wasn't Reborn's (which always smells like blood) or the smell of home (which lately smells like coffee). It was a smell and silhouette that looked familiar.

**"Ah, it's Takeshi!"** I walked a little faster and reached him.

  
**"Tsuna! Why are you here alone? Oh and that little guy who is he?** " he answered me cheerfully, he had a different smell, he looked like he just ran. **"Wait, why is that kid chasing you?"**

**"Tsk, what do you care."** he was still behind me, I thought he would leave at some point.

**"It's no one, he was walking me back home"** I couldn't introduce him since he refused to give me his name. It doesn't matter anymore.

**"Oh... Hahaha it's okay Tsuna do you want me to accompany them now?"**

**"W-wait I don't know if...he wants to accompany us"** Yamamoto knows where I live, so it wouldn't be a problem from now on, but the guy I bumped into at first looked like he was going to refuse.

But...

[ /// End of narration//// ]

[ Gokudera ] [ Intermediate when he ran into Tsuna and Yamamoto arrived ]

Tsunayoshi? I think I heard that name somewhere within the mafia, because before I left Italy I heard rumors that Vongola would find a young heir of the same age as me, and as fate would have it, the heir was in Japan.

  
To begin with, I came here to Japan, Naminori, because an anonymous letter told me to come here to evaluate the supposed young man who would be the tenth, who was also attending Nami-chuu High School. To tell the truth it was stupid because there were so many teenagers and it would be difficult to find him, once I enroll in that high school.

  
But a few moments ago I was seeing how to waste my time and now I was debating whether it would be okay to follow him or waste my time on other things, however the brown guy's company wasn't that bad.

  
So as I followed him, I noticed that it would really be hard for me to see with all that hair in my face, how Tsuna was wearing it. I noticed that he was also walking unsure, slow and seemingly disoriented. 

  
Tsk this idiot sure got lost.

**"Tsuna-nii where are we going if you're not looking straight ahead?** " I heard the question asked by the stupid cow.

  
To then surprise me with the brown's answer.

**"Ah, there's a familiar smell on this side, so I'm following"** he smiled and walked with more haste towards the unknown direction, but even though he was focused on that target he seemed to dodge people with utmost elegance.

By the time I noticed they were already hurrying away and I wanted to know who exactly he was _"sniffing out._ "  
 **"Hey kid! Tsk, don't walk fast!"**

  
**"Ah, it's Takeshi!** " I heard him shout, but I didn't see anyone yet.

**"Tsuna!Why are you here all alone? Oh and who's that little guy?"** It was a boy who by his appearance I'd say he played sports **"Wait, why is that boy chasing you?"**

  
**"Tsk, what do you care."** I answered dryly when he also gave me a withering look. What was his relationship with Tsuna? He didn't seem like the kind of friend a clumsy kid would have.

  
**"He's no one, he was just walking me back home"** Tsuna replied seemingly preventing us from starting a fight.

  
**"Oh... Hahaha it's okay Tsuna Do you want me to accompany them now?"**

**"W-wait I don't know if...he wants to accompany us."**

  
The brown guy _looked_ at me, of course he only turned to look at me, as if waiting for me to nod or deny, the truth was that even I didn't know what I wanted, with the arrival of that black-haired guy the atmosphere felt calmer, I could see how a slight flame of rain, which was yet to develop.

  
So I nodded silently and they continued talking about trivialities with a stupid smile. Me, I kept silent.

  
[ ///End of Narration/// ]

  
**"So this little guy just walked in and now he's staying with you?** " The jet continued the talk while shaking Lambo's fluffy hair.

**"Hahaha kind of, but he's really a good kid isn't he Lambo?"**

**"As long as Tsuna-nii bought me candy, Lambo will be happy"** he spoke with a wide smile.

  
**"Oh we're here, thanks for joining us Yamamoto"** a few meters ahead was already a small pale blue house, with white doors and windows.

  
The young silver-haired boy watched them from a distance, paying attention to everything the brown man said and how he conversed with his friend.

The trio arrived, Tsuna lowered Lambo from his arms and opened the door easily, but just as he entered he didn't feel or hear Reborn's presence, there was no one at home.

" _Strange"_ he thought. Seconds later his stomach began to growl demanding food, he already had set times to eat.

**"Is something wrong, Tsuna?** " yamamoto stood behind him, waiting to see what will happen to say goodbye, but only stopped.

**"N-no one's home and...and well I haven't eaten anything."**

" _But you haven't even taken a good look in there to make sure there's no one right?"_ thought at that moment the Italian boy.

**"Then let's eat sushi, it's on me**!" carefree as always, he offered the two teenagers.

**"Tsk, you should cook for yourselves"** he spoke once they were already on their way to Takesushi, just following in their footsteps, it's not like he was going to eat.

Lambo was exhausted, after all he had spent the day playing pranks and now he was resting on the chestnut's bed while the youngsters advanced towards that place, wrapped in silence.

  
However, for Tsuna their surroundings were still full of noises, a few steps behind them following them cautiously, avoiding being seen and heard, but the brown could see them perfectly.

  
_"A yoyo? How dangerous could they be? Wait! If it's throwing needles, they'll hurt the boys!"_

To put his hand through so that those needles wouldn't reach the silver-haired boy was also risky for him. 

**"Watch out!"** the brown-haired boy lunged at him.

Yamamoto stepped aside and Tsuna fell along with the Italian just to the side where the needles impacted the ground.

**"What is this, you bastards, who dared...!"**

  
**"Are you okay?"** asked the brunet after he was no longer on top of his companion.

**"Hey Tsuna! What was that?** " he didn't have to wait for the answer as immediately on his friend's cheek ran a trickle of blood from the graze of one of those thousand needles that came out of a yoyo.

**"Tsk, who's that bastard!** " the boy stood up from the ground in exaltation, he looked with hatred at another boy who wore glasses and a cap covering his black hair.

The yo-yo had returned to his hands and he now looked at the three boys as his target.

**"Why did you try to hurt him?"** Tsuna asked in a concerned and annoyed tone **"Who are you? You smell like blood."**

He then stood in front of his two companions, first he wanted to know what the intentions of that yo-yo freak were.

**"Hmm I don't know how you know that information, but you are not my target."**  
He spoke while arranging his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

  
**"Never mind, you can't hurt them!** " his words had an impact on the ears of the silver-haired man. He had already saved him from being hurt and now he was defending him, and all that being strangers.

**"Tsuna, but you're the most vulnerable one here"** Yamamoto placed his hand on the named one's shoulder. **"I'll do it back off."**

The Italian was still shocked listening to those words, they didn't know how dangerous the person in front of them was, yet they were there defending him as if he was a normal civilian. The truth was that he belonged to the mafia.

**"No...You guys should leave, I'll take care of him as it seems I'm his target** " he positioned himself in front of the brown and the black-haired guy, he took out some bombs that he set them off in an instant.

Tsuna wasn't sure, he felt that boy was strong, but he was still anxious for his well being.

**" I, Gokudera Hayato, won't let you hurt these guys!** " he said that last and the bombs in his hands were thrown surprising the mysterious one with glasses.

  
**"Smokin Bom, I'm sure you know where the Tenth Vongola is located"** He spoke as he threw his yo-yos again and from his sides those needles came out again. 

  
The silver-haired and the blue-haired were a bit surprised by the question. The first one knew who they were referring to, but they didn't know how they knew he knew he was in Japan. The second one did not even know that he was a vongola and thought that he was reinforcing a location, however he still made an attempt on their lives and was ready to strike back if he hurt his friends.

So he did not hesitate to pick up that baseball bat that happened to be on the ground. He swung it swiftly to the front and in an instant it became a katana, cutting the yoyo string and deflecting the needles away from the other two.

Meanwhile the chestnut knew that they were really looking for him, meaning that he was the cause of this disaster, of people fleeing in fear, it was his fault for returning to Naminori and he well knew that this was not going to take long to happen.

  
**"Y-yamamoto! Where did that come from?"** alarmed he tilted the katana so that it would no longer point in front of him. " **M-more importantly, we have to go!"** he spoke in desperation, pulling both boys' clothes back so that they would hurry to run.

  
**"No, I must know something first! Why are you looking for Vongola!** " Gokudera demanded staying static in his place.

  
**"Never mind that! Now face me or tell me his location!"** he was about to prepare another throw when the chestnut interjected.

**"Noo! Y-you've got him right here! You don't have to face anyone else!"** Tsuna spoke getting back in front of his companions.

**"You? I doubt it, you don't have the qualities of a sky!** " he said scorning him.

**"So what?** " he spoke between his teeth, angry because it was true, because if more enemies came to attack them, he wasn't going to be able to protect them until the end if he didn't surrender, he didn't have the confidence. 

  
**"Tsuna, you don't have to defend us like that, let us already let Gokudera take care of it** " again his voice sounded calm, trying to pacify the haze that formed in his friend's heart. It was also true that he did not want to leave his new companion either.

The Italian for his part, again went blank and staring at the brown boy, who by the way he spoke could tell he wasn't lying. But him? It was true what the enemy said, until a few moments ago he did not seem to have the demeanor of a boss, but the way he defended him and how he opposed to them being hurt, proved the opposite.

  
_"Kufufufu Chikusa, retreat. We will face them another day and better prepared."_ said a voice inside the conscience of the boy with glasses.

He put away his yo-yos and adjusted his glasses again. **"We'll meet again then, Vongola"** he threatened and disappeared in a mysterious way.

Minutes later Tsuna's fists were still clenched, causing his knuckles to turn white from holding him like that for a while. Yamamoto was trying to cheer him up and Gokudera just stared at the ground in silence, analyzing the information he had just obtained.

  
It meant that all that afternoon he had been together with the Tenth vongola and he never knew it, his way of treating him wasn't the best, but he also didn't feel so guilty because that weak boy had made him think like that. However _weak boy_ he could no longer define it, because he had tried to act in a powerful way in front of that enemy. Then he thought that maybe he didn't have the bearing to be a boss, but a nice guy to serve.

  
**"I, Gokudera Hayato, want to be your follower!"** he declared at last after that resolution.

**"N-no need, n-you don't have to force yourself, Gokudera"** Tsuna refused, like any request. **"I-it's okay if we just become friends?"**

" **Fine by me Tenth** " he said finally placing a band-aid on the chestnut's wound, which was provoked by the attack minutes before.

The brown didn't reply any more and they decided to walk more calmly towards the sushi stand, that little fight had scared away their hunger, but now the desire to eat sushi together was stronger. As new friends and maybe a new member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the appearance of our beloved Storm, Gokudera Hayato and we also enter the Mukuro arc.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter uwu


	9. Flame of will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro attacks and someone has to let him know that nobody messes with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with Mukuro, honestly it's my first time writing something action, so I hope I won't disappoint you.

Reborn had accomplished his goal, Tsuna had gotten the storm guard, who now would be his faithful follower as a friend and in the future maybe as his boss, he only hoped that when he found out that his friend was blind (which was not long for that) he would reject him and deny being his Guardian.

  
Although the way he fixed his loyalty was not at the best time, but it showed that the next time they came to face that mysterious boy, he would be more than assured the Tenth vongola.

Of course this detail did not escape Reborn's attention, once the three boys met again at Tsuna's house and he was now training his sense of smell; they chatted about the incident. Reborn began to investigate on his own the origin of this boy, discovering in the process that his group of delinquents came from Kokuyo Land and the most surprising thing was their leader who was no one else but Mukuro Rokudo, an illusionist who escaped from vindice to take revenge on the mafia and the main one who was Vongola. That's why they were after their student, from the moment they returned to Naminori things were already getting difficult.

One day after what happened, the demon prefect was already in front of the boss responsible for that gang, facing him with all the strength he always kept. And at that moment what motivated him was the anger that a certain boy with glasses dared to hurt and threaten his heaven, and although the brown faced him, he also despised him and no one is allowed to despise him.

  
So a few days later the boys were already attending high school together, both, the silver-haired and black-haired were together on the roof of the school, completely ignoring what could be happening now in Kokuyo Land. Now they were concentrating on enjoying their lunches in silence as Tsuna was already used to, but surely their friends submerged in that silence still had in mind the person who was about to hurt them

  
**"Tsuna...Why would you defend us?** " asked Takeshi breaking the silence.

**"Because you're my friends and you're important** " the brunet replied, stopping his eating action and _looking_ at the jet.

  
**"But you are also someone important, I don't know what that boy wanted with you, but we still wouldn't let you get hurt.** " clarified Yamamoto again and Gokudera nodded agreeing with that.

  
**"Not really, I'm no one you should fight for, in that case you wouldn't deserve to be harmed in my place"** he spoke again scornfully.

  
**"The tenth vongola is certainly someone of such importance that I should protect, but Tsuna, you are a great friend who is just as important, so I wouldn't hesitate to kick the asses of the bastards who dare to confront us**." he said with some enthusiasm while clenching his fist in the air.

  
**"Hahaha guys, seriously it's not necessary.** " then he seriously thought about those words and felt happy. **"But Gokudera I have a question how come you know about Vongola too?"**

**Well it's a very influential mafia in the underworld so I got news that there would be a young heir"** he spoke while eating calmly.

  
**"What is Vongola?** " asked the jet suddenly.

**"Idiot, it's a mafia of course** " replied the silver-haired man aggressively.

  
**"Huh? Role playing? How funny Tsuna Is that why you left for a year, to organize this game?"**

  
The brown was silent, just smiled not wanting to answer with the truth or a lie. This was why involving his friends with normal lives to the mafia, brought him conflict. Another day he would talk to his tutor, so that he could tell him how he could explain about this to his friend.  
Because Tsuna was afraid of being abandoned or that Takeshi would hate him for not telling him and that it would be something he wouldn't like.

  
Tsuna sighed and finished his lunch at once, the bell had already rung and there were only a few minutes left for the classroom doors to close. Fortunately Gokudera was in the same class as these boys so they would arrive at the same time.

  
Once inside and the class was almost over, the teacher stopped to answer the classroom door. Discussing what appeared to be a serious matter with a supervisor, he stepped back in and with a tense aura explained what was going on.

  
**"Apparently this will be your last class guys, there are random attacks happening on students in this school. And that our prefect, Hibari Kyoya has been involved. Also other club rep superiors have been injured.** " Explains the teacher as he enters

[ Tsuna ]

  
Those words had a lot of impact.  
He knew that Hibari is strong, but the mere fact that he had gotten involved alone was risky. And about all the other superiors, he knew who else they had harmed and that was Ryohei.

  
It was fine for Hibari to fight for the attacked students of the school he loves, but the one they were after was me so he had no reason to get involved. And maybe Kyoko's brother thought it was his responsibility too. They didn't have to think about it, I was fine whether they attacked me or not, with thoughts like that I was starting to feel frustrated, helpless.

  
**"Tsuna what's wrong?** " suddenly asked Yamamoto, pulling me out of my train of thought.

  
**"Huh? N-nothing, just wondering what Reborn will say about it"** I replied avoiding causing more concern.

  
Gokudera looked neutral or probably also wondering what the outcome of the battle fought by our prefect had been.

Arriving home, my friends came in with me, I was still a little nervous and it was more noticeable now Takeshi's tension, I couldn't blame them, they were dangerous people we meant.

  
**"Tsuna, You have to go get Hibari"** he ordered with his serious countenance, I knew it wasn't a suggestion or a joke. He sighed and continued **"The guy who is looking for you is not just anyone, he is Rokudo Mukuro, an assassin who seeks to destroy you."**

  
**"A-an a-assassin? Why do they have to involve the school, more importantly, why Hibari and Ryohei?"** I clenched my fists with my arms at my sides. **"They weren't supposed to know that I was the tenth!"**

  
I felt anger rise in my head and it would lead to my tears, I couldn't help it even though I knew I would end up scolded by Reborn.

  
**"When you protected Gokudera, that's when you let that boy know and somehow let them go. Now it's directly Mukuro who is looking for you.** " he kept explaining to me with his arms crossed over his chest **"You can't let your emotions control you, just one, remember that."**

  
Yes, I knew, it was my determination that made me focus on the noise and thus locate everything around me. But I was hopelessly afraid of who else might be attacked if I refuse to go.  
Yamamoto, Lambo and Gokudera are the only ones closest to me and the closest. Kyoko could also be affected, and she's the one I had the least to do with.

**"O-okay, but I want to visit Ryohei first, I want to know how he's doing** " my heart was pounding nervously for finding very bad results.

  
On the way Yamamoto was resting his hand on my back, relaxing me with his rain flames (which were more noticeable lately) while Gokudera seemed to keep some things inside his head.

  
When we arrived, we were given the room where he was. Already when I was approaching with the boys, I heard the machine beeping, the serum dripping and running through his system, all of that seemed scary to me.

  
**"Ryohei senpai...W-when did this happen?** " I asked as I knew the state of his body, although to be sure, I wanted to run my fingertips over his arms and legs, and know with better accuracy.

  
**"I'm fine to the extreme! Those guys were tough!"** he spoke briskly, without any feigned emotion.

  
**"Stupid! Tsuna is serious!"** interjected Gokudera. And I gave him a sign to calm down a bit.

  
**"I-it's okay Gokudera, he's being honest, you just shouldn't yell or move your body, Onii-san"** hesitantly, I held out my hand silently **"May I?"** Ryohei didn't know what I meant so he just nodded. So it was that I ran my fingertips over his arms, also trying not to press too hard as I noticed the bone or sprains he had.

A grimace on my lips could not go unnoticed, even this would hurt me. I didn't understand why I accepted the battle against the boy who had proposed it.

  
I stayed there a while longer, seeing that in his legs it had not been so serious, for that reason I was a little relieved. When I finished and the boys took their eyes off me, I again placed my hands on his face. I had not had time before to at least figure out his face, for it was in this way that I could see his features, with my sense of touch.

  
**"S-sorry onii-san. I can see that your wounds will heal quickly, so when you get out you're not going to have to worry about what's going on around the school** " I smiled in return and left in a bit of a hurry.

  
It was now my turn to tell him that he can't hurt whoever he wants just because.

  
[ /// End of Narration ///]

Yamamoto was breathless, the intensity of his friend's words and how he was taking the situation was something he never expected. He had met the shy boy and the one who, because of so much scorn he received, no longer had any self-esteem. And now he was different, he knew how to handle his movements very well even without sight. That was a great friend that he had not made a mistake in choosing to follow.

  
It was the same with Gokudera, he was glad to find in a friend with a determination of great magnitude although he would also later be surprised at how much weight Tsuna could carry on his own.

◍   
◍  
◍

  
Reborn would not leave his son alone, not at the first moment where he would truly have to use all the tools he had: hearing, smell and touch. He also had to make sure he carried his weapon. This weapon was created by his faithful friend lion, a chameleon that he always carried with him, but at the time it was given to Tsuna in a training he did not know or did not yet have the determination to activate it.

  
Now lion and Reborn had a feeling it was time.

**"Why in this abandoned place?** " asked rain who refused to leave his friend alone in this battle. While he still didn't know it was about the mafia, he couldn't leave him.

**"Tsk, this is obviously where the clues led us. Stupid baseball geek"** Gokudera smacked him in a not-so-aggressive way on the jet's head.

**"Guys, you can avoid going in, it's just rescuing Hibari"** he was anxious, it showed and his friends didn't want him to carry that alone.

**"We're here, let's go get those bastards"** he grinned sadistically, holding up his bombs to drop them at any moment.

They continued to move forward, Reborn only one passing behind them because that way he could better observe his student's behavior.

  
The year that they were absent paid off, but there was never an opportunity to demonstrate it in a powerful way. Not only the flame he showed on his forehead, but the use of all his senses for a real fight did not count when fighting Fon or Viper, they set limits.

  
Now, this was the real Rokudo Mukuro, not the little gang that threw yo-yos and transformed into beasts. The brown could smell that feeling of danger, he turned his head from one side to the other to place himself inside that desolate place so he could avoid attacks from far distances.

  
His guardians understood this, that he needed silence and not noisy and childish fights. So they did the same, they looked around and each one with weapon in hand.  
Yamamoto, carried his baseball bat, courtesy of Reborn since he taught him to study the sword a year ago and well I don't know I had to say that this bat was not normal, it was useful for when the ability of the rain beat him fast and he became the sharp target. 

A scream of someone falling in a dark place was heard. Tsuna wasted no time and ran towards the echo of someone falling, he then realized that the rain was missing. He shouted that everything was in order, nothing to worry the brown.

The brunet was not entirely sure, because there was another presence in the place where his friend fell, a young man who also had the smell of blood in his fingernails and fangs.

  
**"It's a beast, be careful Yamamoto!"**

At all this, each time the jet was impressed by his friend's ability to _see._ So he believed him and dodged a scratch coming from his right, it was there that he decided to take out his bat, swinging it at a speed that made that edge appear.

**"What do we have here? My own opponent has come to me, so I'm going to take advantage of it"** The mysterious voice spoke and only a wicked grin could peek through all that darkness. **"Channel Kong!"**

  
He began to approach the light that formed from the place where Yamamoto fell through, what looked like a young blond man mimicking the shape of a gorilla, the others could also see him in detail.

**"Woah Is that some kind of suit? Why is it so realistic?"** the jet asked while still in a defensive stance.

**"Why don't you try it!"** then the blond attacked, he lifted the jet by the shirt he was wearing and threw him far away against a wall.

  
**"Yamamoto!"** shouted in terror the two teenagers who were following safely. Tsuna knew from the noise he caught up to hear that it had been a hard hit, he was worried.

**"Damn, it's so dark you can't see anything down there!"** shouted the storm also in despair.

  
**"Come on, you can't rest yet, wherever you hide I can find you"** kept threatening that blond boy the closer he got to the jet **"Why I can smell you to perfection!"**

Long claws and fangs stuck out with hurt Takeshi's shoulder, he dodged it with his reflexes by moving backwards and so he ended up in the small piece of light of that big hole.  
Gokudera and Reborn could see it more easily.   
Another blow was given to the rain and the silver-haired man, fed up of not being able to see the fight with a better view, took out his dynamite ready to throw it and make the hole bigger; however the assassin stopped him because he knew that with the unstable foundations of the place, he would end up burying him too. Yamamoto continued to struggle at a disadvantage with that darkness, the brown knew that for him that darkness was nothing so he decided to give him some instructions that he had the hope that his friend would listen to.

  
**"Y-yamamoto! Can you hear me!** " he left a few minutes in pause, with how exhausted his friend was he couldn't answer **"Move to the right and then keep dodging backwards!"**

  
Said tsuna, while he had a slight idea of what to do to knock the opponent unconscious. So once the blond had obeyed the orders and his back was against the wall, the blond thought he had no escape, but then Yamamoto dodged under the enemy's forearm and swung a blow with the bat, in the blond's stomach. Then he was stunned and hit his head against the wall and was knocked down.

The jet moved away to where the small circle of light remained and sat looking down at his companions from below. He smiled wearily and gratefully at his friend.  
Of course, while Gokudera was still processing how it was possible that his brown friend could be able to see, then it only showed that he really was someone respectable the young man who would be the tenth.

  
Now Tsuna was calmer, the three of them walking forward again and again taking care of their surroundings, they didn't want their friend to get more injured, since he was already wearing bandages on his arms for some scratches received. And probably Reborn thought that it was to be expected that in this _mission_ they would receive some injuries, but Tsuna was one of those who believed that only he should suffer them, not third or second.

  
With that in mind they finally advanced into what appeared to be the main building which obviously showed wear and tear on its seeds from years of neglect. They also began to probe the place, looking for possible entrances and exits, which to their surprise there was only one that fulfilled the function of both. This was a strategy to corner them.

**"Come on, we have to follow by these stairs, Tsuna"** ordered Reborn as he looked again at the insecurity of proceeding with his friends.

**"Watch out Tsuna-sama!"**

  
Gokudera warned as she pulled him aside and saved him again from the needles.  
It was there that he revealed himself again to the yo-yo freak ready to stop them in their tracks. The silver-haired man blocking the attack, stepped in front of the boy preventing him from blocking the stairs he had found to go up and face the real enemy behind it all.

  
**"Tsuna-sama I'll stay, you follow"** so he spoke and did not give time for him to respond because he immediately began to launch his explosions.

  
Already going up and entering through a door, they noticed a stone seat that was in the middle of what seemed to be a large room and of course in that seat the person responsible for the acts.

  
**"Kufufufu was waiting for you, Décimo"** he laughed with a nasty grin. **"Our plan in the end was a success, but I didn't expect the Decimo to be a brat like you.** "

**"Mukuro! How did you escape from vindice?** " interjected Reborn as he stood for the first time in front of his pupil.

**"Does that even matter? Hahaha, I couldn't believe it until through Chikusa I could see that you don't lie."**

**"You sent those people and you couldn't get enough of continuing to hurt people who have nothing to do with this Mukuro!"** The chestnut threw himself forward, assuming that he could see the enemy's movements and thus avoid them.

  
But it only made this one attack him at a monstrous speed and he couldn't prevent that.According to the pineapple boy, it was thanks to his fourth state of Ashura, a state that the opponent got when he died and reincarnated, traveling his body through the 6 paths and thus providing him with abilities.  
He was a being to be feared, since in his eye showed a strong aura/flame that changed every time he required another ability.

Tsuna could feel it, that the body he was observing with his ability, was not human, it could not be called something physical even though the breathing and heartbeat were real. The brown knew how to identify illusions, he trained with the number one illusionist, but he did not expect to meet another one since he had to admit, illusions and mind games were his greatest weakness.

And so it was, showing off his other ability, he entered the brown's mind and rummaged through memories whether they were good or bad, he would combine them so that somehow he could return the traumas to the present.  
While Reborn just watched his student from afar, he was on his knees with his hands resting on the ground. His breathing was agitated and he could not tell what was going through his mind at that moment, until his enemy decided to include him.

  
~~_There he saw him, a little Tsuna, curled up in bed with his hair in a mess, wrapped in a sheet and sobbing. Nana was coming through the door with a cup of tea in hand, she seemed calm and understanding towards her son._ ~~

**~~_"Relax honey...because from now on things will be like this."_ ~~ **   
~~_Then it was there that suddenly the scene changed to a dark one and Nana instead of giving him the tea she poured it over the chestnut._ ~~

  
~~_Another change. Now he was lying on the floor of his room, I could tell from the scene that it was days after he was taken out of the hospital and Nana was taking care of him. Then in the memory his mother caught him off guard and began choking him._ ~~

  
~~_**"M-mom, I-I-I'm s-sorry"** articulated the brown-haired man with difficulty in that memory._ ~~

**~~_"Shut up...shut up! Why do you have to exist!"_ ~~ **

~~_The memory continued, and in the distance was the Tsuna of reality closing his eyes tighter and even if he couldn't see anything, in his subconscious everything seemed as alive and real as that day._ ~~

Reborn was also an observer in a far away spot trying with his voice to make his pupil come to his senses. His now son.

**"What's wrong Arcobaleno, can't you interfere?"** Spoke Mukuro appearing in fog beside the assassin.

**"I can't do anything, it's something Tsuna must let go and....yet"** he clenched his fists and tensed his jaw. While the brown had told him part of his past, apparently not all of it in its entirety **"Dame-Tsuna concentrate! He's just messing with your mind!"**

~~_Now he was on that familiar street, the cars were stopped but then that scene happened again. Her body shooting out a great distance and the noise of the cars passing by were getting louder and louder._ ~~

  
**"Oh～ I didn't know that the vongola was a blind person"** Mukuro spoke with a mocking tone and while he was still looking at the other's memory right where they showed the results of that accident.

  
Now the real Tsuna covered his ears with the useless attempt to block the noise and his emotions, he knew it was a dirty game what his enemy was doing, but his tutor was also right, something he had told him long ago.

_"You can stay with your past, but then learn to move past it."_

Those words plus the image of his friends smiling in his mind dispelled all painful memories and at last he could see more clearly just a teenager trying to get back on his feet.   
He had to understand that it didn't matter about the past, it mattered about his now, the now where his friends were being hurt.

  
**"Hmm is that all? Why don't we test your limits"** he said again whipping his trident against the ground.

Now creating living beings, not as illusions, but real. Tsuna could feel the hot breath and the scraping of nails against the ground, he could clearly feel that 5 wolves surrounded him.   
The brown didn't have a fear for any animal in particular, only what they referred to as fierce and strong animals.

  
**"Did you notice? Kufufufu you won't be able to run away from them easily, little blind man.They probably have better eyesight than you."** the man standing there with a pineapple hairdo, continued to scoff at the scene.

  
Meanwhile the brunet with any slight movement already had fangs grazing his skin. It sent chills down his spine to be cornered like that, he was being pathetic and useless.

_"Remember what you came for, Hibari waits and this can't be a hindrance"_ Tsuna thought to keep his mentality from wavering.

**"The same tricks can't work twice, Omnivore** " spoke the prefect once he came storming in. He threw one of his tonfas towards Mukuro's trident and thus breaking the concentration so that the wolves around Tsuna disappeared. He fell down suddenly and _ooked_ at the people who had arrived.

**"G-Gokudera, H-hibari, are you all right?** " articulated the brown while trying to stand up by leaning on a rock.

  
**"Ohh please don't get between me and vongola"** he interjected throwing two daggers, one in the direction of the silver-haired man and the other to the prefect. "Weren't Ken and Chikusa with you?"

**"Them? Ha! We defeated them and they're resting wrapped in a sleep they'll probably never wake up!"**

**"Guys! Stay back!"** warned Tsuna casting a worried glance at his friends **. "Mukuro, enough of your dirty games and stop involving them!"**

**"Great! But don't regret it, Vongola!** " this time he moved more quickly towards the brown-haired boy.

  
He wielded his trident and at the same time it created sharp objects to be directed at the dark-haired man. He s _ees_ them as real objects and not illusions; so he started to move. He dodged the projectiles from left to right, the knives passed and tore part of his clothes, but they never made deep cuts since it was something that Tsuna had calculated.

Now that they were close, Mukuro moved along with his trident to attack the feet of the tenth and above already had a new sharp weapon to make it difficult for him to dodge the attack; however Tsuna jumping to avoid being knocked down, one leg kicked the object above and thus did not get hurt.

  
**"Not enough** " said the enemy as he saw the brown stumbled as he put his feet back on the ground and next his back slammed against Ken's chest, thus catching him off guard and snapped his claws over the brown's chest.

  
The brown-haired man sharpened his hearing, this boy was the one who had faced Yamamoto before, where they both got hurt. Yamamoto was resting near Reborn, but this boy was supposed to be broken and cut all over, so it was impossible for him to stand up on his own.  
The only explanation there is that Ken's mind was being controlled by Mukuro, with one of his six ashura abilities.

**"You...You're controlling your own teammates and only to seek to hurt, w-why?** " he could barely articulate as his breathing was ragged. 

  
A smirk broke out from both opponents and blood marked the shirt the chestnut wore.

**"Kufufufufu Companions? They are nothing but my tools."**

  
Mukuro gave no rest and attacked again, this time he sent Chikusa who threw his yoyo so simultaneously that the needles seemed to come from all directions. Tsuna tried to dodge back and forth, but his foot slipped and his back hit the cold rocky ground. A whimper came from his mouth and strands of blood began to trickle down his arms and cheeks. He was exhausted, his stamina was not that plentiful, as he had never faced real melee combat before.

**"But I do care about my friends You didn't have to attack them!** " the young vongola shouted with a certain degree of desperation, as he knelt down trying to steady his heartbeat. **"They...are more important than my life.** "

  
**"Herviboro/ Tsuna..."**

  
Reborn listened with distaste to that confession. In the end he was always going to put his own life aside.

  
**"Then let's continue with that naive thought of yours. When you die I'll be able to kill them all at will."**

**"You won't be able to do that either. I won't die here!"**

The chestnut ran in Mukuro's direction, willing to dodge but also to hit him with blows at key points. Reborn could feel that great determination in his student and without hesitation or delay silently threw Tsuna's weapon, which were wool gloves and he wanted to see how they were activated. He also ready his weapon with that special bullet that he had kept a year ago.

  
Then he smiled with satisfaction to see that with the chestnut's intuition and hearing ability, he could see his thrown object and could catch it before it fell to the ground or was stolen by the enemy. Tsuna only knew up to the step of putting on his woolen gloves, the rest would be determined by the feeling he was wearing at the time.

  
**"Stop playing Décimo! Just die!** " being at a distance somewhat away from the brunet, Mukuro threw five blades and while they were on a trajectory towards Tsuna, he would take the opportunity to run and skewer him a good blow as well.

  
While Gokudera watched the scene in detail, trying to follow the steps and movements of each one, even with fatigue he was ready to go at any time that Tsuna was at a disadvantage, because of course he swore loyalty. Hibari watched the fight with curiosity, he was not able to understand how one of the weakest herviboro could reflect so much strength.

  
Tsuna had put on his gloves while running "I won't let you keep taking lives as toys! I won't let you keep taking lives as toys, except my friends'!" once again said those words a flame on his forehead glowed, flames on his gloves appeared and made them change their shape.

**"That's still insignificant!"** he shouted and after that a new flame emerged from his right eye activating another one of his ability _the state of humans_ **"Kufufufufu What's wrong? Are you scared..."**

  
With a kick to the jaw he was sent away. Tsuna had understood the flames in his hands as propellants making him move faster and reach his enemy.

  
**"B-but...how?! All this time, how have you been able to see my movements!** " he shouted angrily as he tried to recover from that blow.

**"As if you would understand. It's because of my determination to want to end it all, that even if you will also be deaf I would go on only because of the people who ...who have so far not despised me."**

A choked cry came out of the mouths of the three outsider spectators. Who were also in tension all the time because they wanted to know what would be the outcome of this battle. Although by the look so serious and full of sincerity at the same time that he showed them, they could tell that from this everything was going to turn out well.

That's right, his eyes that until that moment remained closed, he opened them and showed them only to them. They were of a beautiful tonality, although opaque, they still had that caramel color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed, I omitted some characters like Bianche, Fuuta and Haru, kyoko was mentioned only a little bit. This is because in the original line, she interacted a lot with Nana, but Nana here is bad, so I omitted those parts and focused on the guardians.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, translating my works so that everyone can be able to read them.  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
